Deja vu
by later.glader
Summary: Lara gets taken from school and is scheduled to go into Group B's maze, but what happens when she is sent to Group A's maze a year after the maze trials started? - Thomas and Teresa later. Newt/OC
1. Prologue Part 1

It all started when Lara was sitting in her English class, bored. She started playing with her dirty blonde hair, when three men in smart, black suits came to her school and interrupted her English lesson. _Thank goodness_ Lara thought. She caught the three men whispering to her teacher.

All of a sudden her English teacher called her, "Lara can you come here please."

"Yes miss?"

"Do you like the maze runner?"

"Er miss do you not hear me talking about it all the time?" Lara's teacher gave her a look. "But yes I really, really like it miss."

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah, Alyssa and Destina"

"Can you go with these three men please."

"Erm okay…." The men were acting really suspicious why did they want to speak to her? And why were they here in the first place?

"So we want to see how fans react to meeting the cast and author of the Maze runner, and hopefully see if we should make the Kill Order into a film. We are going to bring them to your school, so you can meet them." One of the three men explained.

Lara's heart stopped, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"But we need to take a blood sample from each of you."

Lara knew deep down that something was wrong, thoughts and questions were floating in her brain- _Why the hell would they need a blood sample? Why did they look like government spies? Why did they choose her Alyssa and Destina? There are loads of people who like the maze runner, like Ingrid and Miriam. And why would they need their reaction to decide on making a film?_

But she was too overwhelmed to question these men, she ignored the voices in her head telling her not to trust the men. But she couldn't breathe and instead ran back to class with a goofy grin on her face. Everyone was confused to why she was happy but she ignored everyone and everything.

Later Alyssa and Destina entered the class and the men left, planning on returning tomorrow.

The next day came quick – it was the day when the three girls would meet the cast of the maze runner.

When everyone else in her class found out they either rolled their eyes or congratulated her. Lara's best friends noticed her not talking about the maze runner but she was too nervous and hadn't talked to anyone that day.

Then the three men came but no one was with them. They asked to speak to the three girls privately. Lara followed one of the men while Alyssa and Destina each followed the other two men.

"There has been a slight change of plan." Said the man.

Then the man said one of the worst things that left Lara shaking in disbelief and shock.

"We've decided to make a real life version of the maze. And you're going in it!"


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Disclaimer: I only own a few of the characters, everyone else belongs to James Dashner.**

 **AN: Thanks to Destina who gave me a shout out, now it's my turn to give her a shoutout, she has a maze runner fanfic called the maze girls so check that out as well. Thanks for reading, I write it to share my thoughts with others so I hope you like it.**

 **Lara p.o.v**

"WHAT!" I screamed.

 _I must be dreaming, just keep pinching yourself Lara, you'll wake up soon. It's just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare._

"It's not a nightmare dear, we are sorry we have to do this but we believe that we can find a cure to the illness we nicknamed the flare, it's starting to come around but it is nowhere near as bad as the flare in the maze runner. However it is still a really infectious disease that has already started spreading and already started to kill many." Said the man.

I didn't realise that I said that out loud, but it can't be happening why are people letting this happen?

"Do you know how many people died in the maze, how do you know that it will work? Are Alyssa and Destina going into the maze as well? Is there a group A and group B?" I questioned the man.

The man explained everything to me as the realisation settled in and tears welled up in my eyes. We would be going into Group B, Alyssa and Destina go up a few months after the trials start and I'm one of the last to go up but I will be the one who gets their memories back, and I will realise that we are in the book of the maze runner. I couldn't believe it, they were going to let innocent children die so they could **try** find a cure that might not even work. I would forget my family and my best friends: Molly and Lily.

"But don't worry, we aren't going to do the scorch trials, that is where we cross the line. Either the maze trials work or they don't so there is no need to carry them on further. And so everyone knows that we're not tricking you, it is going to be made into a tv show. Every day at 8:00pm for Group A and 9:00pm for Group B. You will be able to say goodbye to your friends in a minute and your family and then we will take you to our headquarters. The trials start next week and that's when Alyssa will go up. And a month after that Destina will go up." The man said it so calmly, how, their killing innocent children.

At this point I was sobbing – loudly, then suddenly the man handcuffed me and started dragging me back to class, which I'm guessing is to say goodbye.

I got to class to find Alyssa and Destina already there, eyes puffy and red from crying. My classmates looked so confused and worried.

The three men started to explain to my classmates the situation, most of them were speechless and then a few of them started shouting but it was no use we were going into the maze.

We were able to say our goodbyes and the one thing I said to my classmates was "I will forget you but promise me that you won't forget me." This brought on tears from my best friends, Molly tried to run up to me and hug me but the men stopped her – It wasn't a proper goodbye.

I looked over at Alyssa and Destina and that's when the guilt settled in, it was my fault; I'm the one who told the men that they loved the maze runner, it was all my fault.

It was the sobs and murmuring of everyone that brought me out of my thoughts.

"WAIT!" I shouted and everyone was silent.

"Just take me don't take Alyssa and Destina, it's my fault that they're here in the first place. Please."

"No! We've decided what we're doing and nobody can do anything about it. The government have agreed to it and we're going to put the advert out for it tomorrow and it will start on Tuesday next week."

I started to fight the handcuffs and escape but it was no use, it just made it worse and made the men angry.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted one of the men.

"Tell us someone else that likes the maze runner."

"Why would I do that, I already feel guilty enough, Alyssa and Destina are already going into the maze because of me. No one else is going into the maze."

Suddenly one of the men pointed a gun at Paris – who was my worst enemy. Why did it have to be her? I couldn't let her die because of me but I couldn't let anyone else go into the maze. Paris' eyes had fear in them and it looked like she knew I wasn't going to save her, and everyone else in the class looked like that too. I was about to make my decision when Ingrid stood up and said.

"I like the maze runner too!"

"What, Ingrid don't do this." I pleaded but it wasn't working.

"No, Lara. It's too late, and don't feel guilty because I volunteered myself and it had nothing to do with you ok?"

"Ok." I mumbled unsure if anyone could hear me.

The man who had talked to Alyssa spoke up, "And one last thing, we're changing your names and if we catch you calling each other by your real names there will be consequences. Alyssa is now Maria – After Marie Curie. Destina is now Frankie – after Anne Franke. Ingrid will be Amelia – after Amelia Earhart. Lara your name will stay the same because you are named after Lara Croft."

Why does it have to be me that doesn't have to change their name. And Lara Croft is a fictional Character.

"Lara Croft is a fictional character so why am I being named after her?" I stated.

"All of the characters in the maze runner are fictional and others are being named after them like Newt, Chuck, Rachel, Sonya and so on."

Well that shut me up.

It was the next month and I was still recovering from being put into the maze and saying goodbye to my parents.

Maria (as I have to call Alyssa that now) had gone up into the maze along with the first lot of gladers in group B. I hurt me so much looking at her so lost and confused. They had already lost a few people to the grievers but not as many as group A. By now the girls had gotten used to the box coming up once a week with supplies and so had the boys.

Everyone in group B had been given jobs and some were the keepers of the jobs. I was so proud when Maria was the keeper of the Med-jacks, she always wanted to become a doctor and I guess this was the closest she was going to get to it.

Yesterday Frankie had gone into the maze and all of the girls went crazy, one girl – Beth started accusing Frankie of being a spy but the others told her that she was crazy. Another girl tried to go back down with the box but it wouldn't budge until it was empty. But after the box went down she went down the box hole and was sliced in half. This made the girls certain that the way out was in the maze and they were right. Frankie was made a runner and I was glad because I knew how sporty she was in school, I just hope a griever doesn't get her.

A year has passed now and Amelia is scheduled for the swipe in 20 minutes. But suddenly I am grabbed by the arm and pulled down a long corridor heading towards the swipe room. But why? Maybe to say good bye to Amelia.

But I was wrong, Ratman shouted, "GOT HER, Lara you're going into the maze. But not group B's maze, you're going into group A's maze. They are not producing enough brain patterns so we need a variable and that variable is you. And don't worry about Amelia, she is still going into group B and she's getting the right now and so are you."

I couldn't believe it, I'm going into the boy's maze, and I'm not going to be with my friends. What's going to happen, we still have a year until the trials finish.

They strap me onto a bed and I can see Amelia next to me and she is already going through the procedure.

I feel a sharp pain in the side of my head and in my ear but then I feel numb.

Then all I see is black….


	3. Chapter 1

I wake up with a jolt, gasping for breath. I try and control my breathing, but that's when I realise - I can't remember anything. I start to panic but tell myself that I need to keep calm.

I look at where I am. There's not a lot of light, apart from a flashing red light, which reminds me of danger. I'm in a big metal box that's moving upwards; creating a horrible sound thats causing me a really bad headache. There are boxes everywhere - some filled with weapons and some filled with clothes.

I couldn't keep calm anymore so I start scream, hoping someone will hear me.

"HELP!" But after a few minutes of screaming I realise it's no use.

I go back to the fact that I can't remember anything. Who are my parents? Where am I? How did I get here? Why can't I remember anything? All of these questions floating around in my head. I keep trying but I can't remember anything useful like my name or my parents. But it's weird because I can remember necessary things like animals and ways to survive.

I don't know what to do so I go through one of the boxes and pull out a nice sized dagger. I sit down in the middle of the box and start examining the dagger - it's sharp and I could defend myself with it. That's when I hear a whimpering sound.

"Hello?"

I call out but there's no reply, I'm wondering if I'm going mad. The whimpering gets louder and that's when I decide it's real and I'm not going mad. I start moving towards the sound when I see a small figure, I get even closer to it. When suddenly the figure barks really loudly, startling me I tumble back hitting my head in the corner of the box. I can feel something trickle down my face - my guess is sweat or blood. I look at the little dog that's coward down in the opposite corner and gently move over to it. I recognise the breed immediately, a corgi. The dog looks so sad so I cautiously pick it up in my arms. It hesitates before snuggling into me. I look at the dog and come up with a name for the dog. I choose the first word that comes to mind - ditto.

"I'm gonna call you Ditto."

Ditto immediately perked up at this and starts jumping up and down like crazy. I can't help but laugh.

After about half an hour in the metal box it finally comes to a halt. And a blinding light pierces through the box, making everything in the box visible. I make sure that Ditto is beside me and I clutch my weapon ready to attack. That's when I hear murmured voices like:

"Where is the shank?"

"He must be hiding." I thought.

"Those shuck creators better have sent up a strong one, we need more builders.

 _What's with the weird words?_ I thought.

Then a voice with authority spoke, shutting everybody up.

"Everybody slim it! Newt go get the shank."

The guy I assume was Newt, jumped in the box. I looked at him, short blonde hair that was messed up, sweat dripping down his face, and he had chocolate brown eyes. _Quite attractive. Wait... What! I can't think like this, these people kidnapped me and now I think one is attractive. No I can't think like this._

When he saw me, he let out a gasp. Then the voices started again. And the same voice with authority shouted.

"Newt what is it?"

Newt started stuttering,

"It's...It's...I...I...a.."

"Spit it out Newt," The voice said

"It's a girl."


	4. Chapter 2

The voices started again,

"Come on Newt, don't mess with us."

"Yea."

"Be serious now."

"Just get the poor lad out!"

Then the voice with authority spoke again.

"SLIM IT, ALL OF YOU! Newt I'm coming down." I felt another person jump into the box.

It was the boy I'm guessing is the leader. He looks about 18 that makes me wonder; how old am I?

"Holy shuck. Newt's right it's a girl."

Again the voices started but this time they made her feel threatened and scared.

"How old is she?"

"Is she hot?"

"I got dibs."

"Nah man, I call her."

After what seemed like forever the leader shut them all up and saying that no one is to touch me or they'll be spending a night in the slammer, whatever that means.

The guy named Newt started to approach. I started to back into the corner and then the cool metal hit my back. I was trapped. Now both of the boys started to approach.

"Get away from me or I'll use this dagger."

Both boys looked at eachother and then Newt stepped forwards. He was too close now so I kicked his shins and then he fell down to the floor. I put the dagger to his throat and demanded that he told me what was happening. Everyone else was mortified by what I was doing and it was leader who spoke and introduced himself.

"I'm Alby, greenie. Just put the knife down and give it to me. Then we will tell you everything."

I took the dagger away from Newt's throat and pushed him next to Alby but I wouldn't give them the dagger, I needed it for self-defence. Cautiously I got up and walked over to both of the boys. Alby and Newt climbed out of the box, and both extended a hand to help me up. I ignored them and climbed up myself, that's when I realised that I was stronger than I thought. I heard a few gasps and some muttering but I was too busy taking in my surroundings to say anything.

I turned around in a circle I was surrounded by four walls, with four openings on each wall. I was tempted to run but I fought against it, I needed to find out why I was here and why I couldn't remember anything. Also it looked dangerous out there.

I flinched as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and pointed my dagger but I found it to be Alby; he put his arms up in surrender so I brought my dagger down to my side. Then Alby spoke leaving me confused and curious.

"Welcome to the glade, Greenie.


	5. Chapter 3

_The Glade? What's the Glade? Where is the Glade? Why don't I remember anything? Why am I here?_ They were all the thoughts going through my head, I decided to wait for the questions and see if any of them get answered.

I could see all of the boys gaping and me and that's when I saw that I was the only girl here, I started to panic.

"Hey, Greenie what's wrong?" Alby asked. What a stupid question, hmmm what's wrong – maybe I'm stuck between four walls with 20 boys, I'm the only girl here and I can't remember anything.

"Am I the only girl here?" I asked sternly and strong; so no one could class me as weak and vulnerable.

" 'Fraid so Greenie." Newt said.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about your neck." I replied feeling guilty for what I had done.

"No it's ok." Newt stated. At the minute I only felt that I could trust Newt and Alby.

"Well let's give you the tour then Greenie and I'll explain everything" Alby said while starting to walk off. I was excited that I would be getting some answers. That's when I remembered….

"Wait," I half yelled. Alby turned and had an annoyed expression.

"What?" Alby said in a serious voice. I wonder what I did to make him so serious. The others looked like this was normal so I just went along with it.

"What about the dog that came up with me Ditto?" I replied.

Everyone burst out laughing, some trying not to laugh but they couldn't contain it. I glared at every single one of them which made most of them laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"Did you name the dog?" A boy said he had dark brown hair, unique eyebrows and a nose that looked like a potato.

"Yeah why?" When I answered everyone burst out into more laughter, I even saw a smirk on Alby's face – at least I know he can smile.

"What?" I demanded them to tell me, I was getting really annoyed at this point – I didn't even do anything that was remotely funny.

Newt stepped forwards and said, "The name you give your dog it's hilarious, what kind of name is that."

By this point I was fuming, it was just a name that wasn't even funny, I bet some people here have worse names, like what kind is Newt.

"Your name is worse." I said to Newt. His face went red with embarrassment.

"Bloody hell, we have another Minho and Greenie FYI I didn't choose my name where you chose the name for the dog." He replied.

Again people started to laugh, this was frustrating me.

"I still have a dagger you know." I stated as I raised the dagger.

Immediately everyone shut up and that put a smile on my face. Suddenly the dagger was snatched out of my hands, I turned to find Alby with my dagger. I just glared at him.

"Well, that's enough of that Greenie." Alby said.

Then a voice spoke out of the crowd, "Hey, why is it her dog? And why does she get to name it?"

Newt spoke up saying, "It came up in the box with her and technically it will be all of ours but its rightful owner is the Greenie here. And plus we let Zart keep Bark, maybe the dogs will be friends. Is that ok shank?" And got a 'yeah' in return.

Then I noticed the weird names everyone keeps calling me.

"That's not my name you know." I told them.

"What's your name then, Greenie?" Alby replied.

 _Oops, I forgot that I didn't know my name. That's annoying, everyone's going to laugh at me again._

"Er… I can't remember." I muttered. I could hear some snickers but then they shut up when Alby spoke again.

"It's Greenie then. But don't worry Greenie, it happens to all of us, your name will come back in a few days." Alby said. I swear he's just trying to annoy me by using that name.

I was startled as Alby shouted, "Off you go shanks, get back to your jobs nothing to see here! Zart go and get the dog out of the box and give it to the girl."

As soon as Ditto was in my arms, Alby started the tour. He explained that we were trapped inside a maze and they had been here a year and still hadn't found a way out. That disappointed me, I couldn't go home – wherever that was. Then he explained the 3 rules – One: Everyone does their part – no slackers, Two: Never harm another glader – nothing works if we don't have trust and finally, Three: Never go outside the walls – unless you're a runner. Alby said that I would start keeper training tomorrow and they would find the job that suites me. He also said that he wasn't going to treat me differently, I was fine with that because I just wanted to fit in.

As we were walking around I noticed a few boys staring and I just rolled my eyes; they were being so immature. I looked down at what I was wearing: Skinny jeans and a top with ¾ length sleeves. Then I realised how hot it was and I could feel the sweat running down my forehead. I wiped my head and looked at my hand I could see blood and then I felt more liquid running down my forehead.

"Erm… Alby, my heads kinda bleeding." He turned around really fast and shouted for Med-Jacks.

There was now a crowd around us and I assured them that I was fine. Until a pain shot through my head and my knees collapsed, I could hear shouts from the others but soon it was all a blur.

Then it hit me – this place was really familiar, too familiar and not in a good way.

That was all I remembered before I blacked out for what felt like the tenth time today. Now all I saw was black.


	6. Chapter 4

**A.N: The song I've put in is Never forget you and I've had to take out some of the line (for obvious reasons) you might want to play it while she's dreaming, but you don't have to. There might be an AN when I've put a song in there but I don't do AN that much x**

All I could see was black, I must be dreaming and I can hear voices but they are so blurred that I can't make them out. I tried to force my eyes open but it felt like I was trying to lift a ton of bricks. I just lay for a while not knowing what to do when a voice in my head starts whispering to me…

 _Lara…_

 _Lara…_

 _Lara…_

 _Lara…_

That's my name, I remember my name. I'm ecstatic but for some reason I still can't open my eyes. I lay there for another few minutes and then suddenly something else comes to mind. At first I think it's a buzzing sound but soon it becomes so much clearer….

 _ **I used to be so happy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But without you here I feel so low**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause once upon a time you were my everything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's very deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know**_ _ ****_

 _ **I'll never forget you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you'll always be by my side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **From the day that I met you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I knew that I would love you till the day I die**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I will never want much more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And in my heart I will always be sure**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will never forget you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you'll always be by my side till the day I die**_ _ ****_

 _ **Till the day I die**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Till the day I die**_ _ ****_

 __ _ **  
**_ _ **Funny how we both ended happy but everything seems alright**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wonder what will happen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If we went back and put up a fight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause once upon a time you were my everything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So thoughtful whisper do you think I'll ever take you off my mind**_ _ ****_

 _ **I'll never forget you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you'll always be by my side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **From the day that I met you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I knew that I would love you till the day I die**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I will never want much more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And in my heart I will always be sure**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I will never forget you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you'll always be by my side till the day I die**_ _ ****_

 _ **Doing it, loving it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everything that we do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But sometimes you just gotta know these things fall through**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you**_ _ ****_

 _ **Feeling it, loving it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everything that we do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But sometimes you just gotta know these things fall through**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you**_ _ ****_

 _ **I'll never forget you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you'll always be by my side**_ _ **  
**_ _ **From the day that I met you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I knew that I would love you till the day I die**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I will never want much more**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And in my heart I will always be sure**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That I will never forget you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you'll always be by my side till the day I die**_ _ ****_

 _ **Till the day I die**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Till the day I die**_ _ ****_

 _ **I'll never forget you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll never forget you**_ _ ****_

 _ **Till the day I die**_

Suddenly I jolt awake, I can see Alby, Newt and two other people and they look really surprised to see me awake. I don't pay attention to what they do next because I'm lost in thought on what just happened.

It's a song, I remember that but why did I remember? I thought no one knew anything but their name. The only thing I repeat are the lyrics, it's like they're cemented in my brain. But who wasn't I supposed to forget, this makes me feel so guilty even though I can't remember anyone outside of the maze. I made a promise to someone that I would never forget them and I did. Then I realise that the song replicates the situation I'm in and that I need to find a way out so I won't break my promise.

I find Alby clicking his fingers in front of my face trying to get me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You fainted, Greenie. Clint and Jeff think it was because of the blood loss. Then suddenly you jolt awake and go into a trance and we've spent the past 5 minutes trying to get you out of it." Alby said while pointing to Clint and Jeff.

"Oh yeah, Sorry I just remembered my name and was just trying it out, I didn't realise how long I was out." I lied, I couldn't tell them about the song who knows what they would think and do.

"Tell us what it is then Greenie." Newt said.

"Lara." I said proudly.

"Cute name." Newt replied but as soon as he said it he started blushing and so did I.

The other three burst out laughing at our awkwardness.

Alby finished the tour he started and by then it was late afternoon and the runners had just come back and the walls were going to close soon. Everyone was already setting up their hammocks even though it was still early. That made me wonder where I was going to sleep. Because I definitely wasn't going to sleep with the boys, I still didn't trust some of them.

I found Newt and asked him where I was going to sleep and explained how I still didn't feel safe.

"Well you can sleep in my room if you want?" Newt replied.

"But it's your room, I'll feel guilty and where are you going to sleep?" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep out here with everyone else." Newt said.

"Thanks Newt!" I said and hugged him. I regretted doing it at first but then he put his arms around me and said that it was ok. Then I heard someone next to us cough, I hadn't seen this guy before but Newt started blushing.

"Hey, I'm Minho." The guy said.

"Hi." I replied.

He started making fun of me and Newt, it was so annoying and I just wanted to punch him but I didn't want to spend a night in the slammer. Soon others had gathered around us and were joining in with Minho.

"Yeah, well at least he's actually hugged a girl because from what you remember you haven't. And for the rest of you, you haven't even tried to talk to me so at least Newt's had the guts to talk to me. So shut up and stop being so immature." I say after I've had enough of them and I start to walk to Newt's room.

"Oh and nothing's going on between me and Newt." I call back.

After an hour there's a knock on the door and it starts to open, I start to panic and grab the closest thing to me – a stick.

When the figure walks in I realise its Newt and I sigh in relief.

"You really need to learn to trust Greenie." Newt says.

"Yeah I want to but you don't know what it's like to be the only girl around a load of boys. Sorry if I'm scared. And I told you my name so you can stop calling me Greenie." I say a little louder than I intended to.

"Well you better get used to the name, Greenie. That's what a lot of people are gonna call you until the new Greenie comes up next month. And I know you don't trust a lot of people so let's go sort that out. We're going to the kitchen to get something to eat." Newt said.

Before I can object he starts pulling me off of the hammock and towards the door. I start to struggle because I'm really tired and I don't want to socialise. But Newt's grip is firm and soon we're in line for dinner.

I can feel everyone's stare on me but I shake it off and tell myself that I should get used to it. Finally it's our turn to get dinner.

"Heya, the names Frypan." The boys serving the food says. He seems friendly and genuine so I reply.

"Hi, I'm Lara."

"Well, Lara here's tonight's meal I hope you enjoy it."

I smile at him and follow Newt to a table with some boys on it. I recognise a few like Alby, Clint, Jeff and Minho. But there are two that I don't know the names of. I sit down and find myself next to Newt and opposite Minho. I just glare at Minho and he starts smirking at me – how annoying can this guy get?

"So this is Zart and Winston." Newt says while pointing to the two boys. I smile and pick up my spoon.

Everyone on the table looks at me and I question them about it and they say that Frypan makes the best food and everyone falls in love with it. Food can't be that good can it? I dramatically took my spoon and got some of the steaming stew and shoved it into my mouth. All of the flavours exploded in my mouth, it was so good. Even though I can't remember my past life, I'm pretty sure I've never had anything as good as this. My eyes widened and I began to savour every mouthful until I was finished. Everyone on the table began to laugh.

We all talked about the maze and what it's like out there, and how they've been mapping it and trying to find a way out.

I noticed that I'm very sarcastic like Minho, and I know that we will be best friends but we will both annoy the klunk out of each other. I've already started to use the glader slang in my head but never aloud, I don't know what the others would think of it. Zart and I got along really well and he found out that Ditto was a girl and he agreed to look after her when I'm too busy and I agreed to look after bark as well. Winston creeps me out and when he talks he's either funny or dark but he just need to open up and trust me. And Alby's gonna be the boring older brother who won't let me do anything. And finally Newt; I think that he's going to be the overprotective best friend who will joke around so much that it will scare you but also help you whenever you ask him. Like he would do anything at any time for you.

Finally my first day's over and I feel a bit more comfortable and I've made some friends. I get into the hammock and drift off into a deep sleep but I don't realise that my sleep is going to be filled with nightmares…..


	7. Chapter 5

_Suddenly I'm not in the Glade but it looks like I'm at school. I looked about a year younger like 13 or 14 as I didn't know exactly how old I was. But I've seen roughly what I look like (through one of Frypan's spoons) and I can see myself sitting down, looking bored. This must be a memory, I think._

 _Three men come in and start talking to the teacher and I'm called and questioned by my teacher. A lot of the conversation is blurred out. All I know is that the teacher asked me about some other people and I point them out._

 _One of them is a girl with light brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. She looked really pretty with her hair bouncing up and down as she walked over to me and the teacher, although she did have a curious look on her face. The teacher flashed her a smile so I could tell that the teacher liked her and I could see why. She was a few inches taller than me but it wasn't much. She seemed really nice and I hoped that nothing happened to her. Then her name came to me – Maria, it suited her but I felt like it wasn't her name as it didn't feel right when I said it._

 _Next was a girl with dark brown hair, her hair was in two French braids that went down to her shoulders. She was smiling even as she was called over, this girl always had a smile on her face and it seemed to bring a smile to everyone else's face. I already knew that I liked this girl – how could you not. Her eyes were a dark brown that shone in the light, it was unreal but they really reflected her personality. Then a look flashed across her face as she walked past a few girls, it was brief and I had almost missed it but it was still there. I knew that something must have happened and I should have known that nobody is that happy all the time. That's when I started to remember her name – Frankie, it seemed so familiar but I couldn't remember anything else about her._

 _We are then all taken out of the room and after what feels like forever me and the other two girls others come bursting in excited. It brought a smile to my face to know that I was once really happy._

 _Then it time skipped and I was crying really badly and so were Frankie and Maria. We were in the same classroom with same people but the atmosphere wasn't happy like it was last time. Not only were the three girls crying but it looked like everyone else in the class was as well._

 _Then I heard the sentence "They're going into the maze and will have no memories of their past, but it's all for the greater cause."_

 _I started to feel weak, how could I go from so happy to being sent into the maze? And how could it be for the greater good that teenagers we being sent into a maze full of monsters and had no memory of the past?_

 _Then my past self being shouting and lashing out at the men. Saying that it was all her fault, then I realised it was my fault and then the whispering of a girl caught my attention. She was saying how it was my fault and it should only be me suffering. My past self didn't notice this and I'm glad because she would have gone mad at anything and everything._

 _One of the men brought a gun to the nearest person to him and people started screaming. I hadn't caught why he brought a gun to the girls head but another girl stepped out and volunteered to go into the maze as well, so the man brought the gun down. My past self looked distraught and I knew that she felt it was all of her fault. That made it four of them that we going into the maze, that were people that I actually knew._

 _The fourth girl was an averaged height girl with hair that was such a dark shade of brown that it looked black. It was in a side plait with some strips of hair curled and dangling to the side. She had glasses that suited her, they were big but not too big. She was really pretty and by the looks of it she was really smart. You noticed that a few envied her and didn't care that she was going but most were upset. When she got to the girls she hugged them. This showed that she really cared and was genuinely nice. Her name was Amelia._

 _It time skipped again to where my past self was watching the other three girls in water screaming for me to help but I couldn't and I didn't. They were losing air and I still wasn't doing anything I could see the look of guilt across my face and then I saw more men with weird guns aimed at me. That's why I wasn't doing anything, something would happen to me._

 _All of a sudden I was dragged to a tub and locked in, water started to fill the container and what happened to my friends was happening to me. I started screaming and then there was no more oxygen. I could see the pain in my eyes and then I started to feel the pain my past self was feeling._

 _I fell back and heard voices in my head:_

" _It's all your fault."_

" _Why would you do this to us?"_

" _And then you watched us suffer."_

 _I started to scream and kept screaming._

I was shaken awake by Newt, I was still screaming but he, Minho and Alby were telling me that it was ok and it was just a dream – but it wasn't.

I stopped screaming and started to hyperventilate. Then I started to say repeatedly:

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault." And it was, three innocent girls are going to be sent into the maze with no memories because of me. At least I can hope that I'm not going to be the only girl here; its starting to become uncomfortable being the only girl here.

In the end I had calmed down and the three boys asked what was wrong. I explained my dream to them from beginning to end, never missing a detail. But after I explained the dream my head started to hurt – really badly, and the dream was starting to fade away. I burst into tears again and Newt put his arms around me, and I started to cry into his shirt.

After a few minutes I got myself together, I couldn't show that I was weak, after all I had only been here a day.

"Sorry about your shirt." I apologised to Newt as his shirt was now wet with my tears.

"Shhh it's ok as long as you're alright." Newt replied.

Alby looked like he was going to burst into flames, he looked so angry. But he kept it together when he saw me looking and he started to speak.

"Newt, call a gathering for tomorrow after lunch. I didn't think we'd need one just because she was the only girl but after she has had a memory we need to be worried. The first girl _and_ she has a memory, somethings not right here." Alby said.

When he said it, it made me nervous and I'm glad that I didn't tell them about the song I remembered because I would be in serious trouble.

They all got up to leave but I was afraid I was going to have another nightmare and I needed some company.

"Newt." I said just before he left.

"Yes love?" I had to force back the blush that was threatening to appear as Newt replied with a nickname for me.

"Can you can please, I'm afraid that I'm going to have another nightmare?"

"Of course love." Newt answered.

Newt went and got his hammock from outside and put it next to mine. I thanked him and I drifted off into peaceful sleep without anymore nightmares…


	8. Chapter 6

The next day Newt woke me up early, which I wasn't pleased about but he said he had to show me something. He led me to the West wall, it was covered in vines. Then Newt lifted the vines to show a window.

"Look." Was all he said pointing to the window.

I was just looking into a maze corridor for a few minutes, nothing was happening and I was getting really impatient.

"Newt what am –" I started to say but a huge slimy creature appeared from around the corridor. It was disgusting, all slimy and part machine with spikes sticking out of its flesh.

All of a sudden I pounced at the window, I let out a yelp thinking it was going to crack the window but it didn't. If they didn't want me to go out in the maze I definitely wouldn't now that I've seen what's out there. I heard laughing and looked up to see Newt laughing. Why was he laughing, it wasn't funny.

"Shut up," is all I said to him while nudging his shoulder playfully.

Then Newt said "Come here,"

I followed him to the East wall where there was a wall with everyone's name engraved into it. I smiled at the thought of them having a nice place to remember everyone. Then I noticed that a few names had a line through them. I realised what this meant and I gulped.

Newt handed me a knife and I started to carve my name in between Newt's and Gally's.

When I had finished Newt told me that I was officially part of the glade and told me to get ready for breakfast and then to start work with Winston. I was not looking forward to that.

I went to my room and found the crates that the creators sent up for me. There were so many clothes and I got my own hairbrush. I heard that there was only one hairbrush in the Glade and it belonged to Minho but everyone used it, I just rub it in his face that I have my own hairbrush.

I think about what I'm going to be doing today, most likely killing an innocent animal. That means that there will be blood, and I do not want the blood to stain any of my tops. So I choose a dark red top and some skinny jeans, I tuck the top into the jeans loosely. Then I pull my hair into a ponytail.

After breakfast I head over to the bloodhouse to find Winston waiting for me. At first he's really nice and just makes me feed and look after the animals. Then I have to run some meat over to Frypan, I don't mind that too much.

When I get back I find Winston with a sick grin on his face and it really creeps me out. In his hand is a knife to slaughter an animal and hands it to me. He then gets a squealing pig and pins it down on the table. I realise that I have to do this or they're going to see me as some girl who is weak and afraid.

I count to three in my head and bring the knife down on the pig, it stops fidgeting. I let out a breath I don't realise I'm holding and look to Winston who has a shocked look on his face as well as the other slicer. I immediately start to feel sick and stumble out of the bloodhouse. Outside I start heaving but luckily my breakfast doesn't come back up.

By lunch everyone has heard about what I done to the pig and everyone was shocked, they obviously thought that I would run out screaming like a coward. Apparently that's what most of the Greenie's do.

For lunch we had sausages, mash and vegetables, I only ate the mash and vegetables as it was too soon to be eating again after what I had just witnessed. For the rest of lunch I zoned out thinking about the poor pig and how I shouldn't have killed it. It was Alby who brought me out of my trance.

"Are you ready for the Gathering, Greenie?"

I totally forgot about the gathering and I realised I should have been worrying about the gathering over some stupid pig because there are still a lot of people who are suspicious of me and don't want me here. I get up walking to the council room dread what's going to happen…


	9. Chapter 7

I walked into the Council Hall and all of the Keepers were sitting on stools in a semi-circle. There was a seat at the front that Alby told me to sit in, I obediently sat down.

"No speaking until the end, Greenie. You'll have your chance to speak at the end, Got it?"

"Yes sir!" I said with a mock salute. Alby just glared at me and I realised that I wasn't helping myself.

"Let the gathering begin." Newt announced.

 _Seriously, it's not something that grand_

Alby began the gathering by saying, "The Greenie here is the first girl that we've ever had and she had a memory, what should we do?"

That's when the chaos began. Everyone started shouting over each other, some thinking I should be punished and others who don't think I should be punished. I felt hurt to see that some of my friends thought I should be punished.

"QUIET!" Alby ordered and everyone went silent.

"We're going to go around and ask everyone what they think should happen and then we're going to take a vote. Frypan you start." Alby stated.

"Well I don't see why she should be punished, she's just like us – came up in the box with no memories. She shouldn't be punished." Frypan said, I flashed him a smile to thank him.

"But she has had a memory, she could secretly remember everything and be a spy." Gally interrupted.

 _Is he being serious? He has it out for me but I'm just the same as everyone else, he has to get a grip._

"Slim it Gally, you'll have your chance to speak in a minute." Newt said.

Next was Zart and he wasn't much help, he just agreed with anyone.

They went around the circle and a few people agreed with Frypan where others agreed with Gally. The only people left were Winston and Gally.

"Well, I think that I've stated my point." Gally said.

"Ok then, Winston your –" Newt started.

"WAIT!" Gally shouted

"Not only do I think she is a spy for the creators, I also think that she was sent here to kill us and change everything." Gally explained. My jaw dropped, where did he get that ludicrous idea from? While I was still trying to process what Gally had said, Newt was trying to calm everyone down after the arguments that had started again.

"Think about it, a lot of things changed when she got here: She was the first girl, she had a memory and she didn't seem that panicked when she came up. I think that she should be locked in the slammer to stop the creators from doing anything to us." Gally continued.

 _This guy is crazy. I haven't done anything, I certainly don't work for the creators and I would defiantly kill them if I met them._

"Ok we'll take your suggestion. Winston your go." Alby said. I had faith in Winston because I considered him a friend.

"I agree with Gally, things are definitely changing, I don't think she's a spy but something should be done." Winston stated.

I was hurt, he was one of the only people I had actually talked to and he just betrayed me. I glared at him and he mouthed sorry, I just couldn't believe him.

"Greenie, what do you have to say for yourself?" Alby asked.

 _Finally, I'm ready to get a lot of stuff off of my chest but I need to keep calm, though I can't promise myself._

"I'm sorry I'm a girl but I can't really help that. The truth is I'm just like you, I woke up in a box with no memory of my past but that memory last night left me crying so it wasn't really a good thing. And I'll tell you what it was about, it's my fault that some of my best friends from school are going to be coming into the maze, and that I watched them being tested on by people trying to drown them and then it happened to me ok. I have followed every single one of your rules so I still don't get why you don't trust me." I basically shouted and was left panting after I finished talking.

"Time to vote, who agrees with Frypan and that we shouldn't punish her?" Alby asked.

I let out a sigh of relief when the majority of people put their hands up for Frypan's idea. And only a few including Winston and Gally put their hands up for punishing me.

"Before you all go, there is another rule that's going to be placed – No touching the Greenie inappropriately and no relationships." Alby added.

A few of the Keepers let out annoyed sighs but I thanked Alby and left the Gathering.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and luckily I didn't have to slaughter anymore animals.

After dinner Newt came up to me and told me to get ready for the bonfire.

"What's the bonfire for?" I asked him.

"We have one for all the Greenies, everyone dresses up in their best clothes so hurry and get ready, it's starting soon." Newt replied.

 _A bonfire huh? I think I'm gonna have some fun tonight._


	10. Chapter 8

I went to the room that me and Newt now share and looked for the best clothes I had. I gasped when I saw a beautiful white dress with shoulder straps. I then found a flower crown that went really well with the dress.

I quickly got dressed and found that the dress came to just above my knees. And I slipped on some white flats that went with the dress. I brushed my hair and left it down, I then placed the flower crown on. But I really wish there was a mirror here, I would really like to know what I look like properly.

I headed down and out of the homestead, at first I couldn't see anyone and then I saw the big bonfire in the centre of the Glade. I started to walk towards the bonfire when I spotted Newt at the other side of the homestead.

I decided to head over to Newt first. As I walked over I noticed that he was drinking some sort of drink. When I got to him, he was facing the other way so I tapped on his shoulder and she turned around.

When he saw me he immediately spat his drink out (luckily to the side and not all over me).

"I….I…..You look…like…beautiful." Newt stammered and I started to blush but not as Newt.

"Thanks I replied, are you sure I look ok?" I asked.

"Definitely, where did you get the dress and flower thing?"

"It came up with the rest of my clothes and it's called a flower crown shuckface." I replied. And Newt just laughed at my attempt to use Glader slang.

"Come on, let's go." Newt said. We linked arms and started to walk towards the bonfire.

As we walked by the bonfire, I saw the rest of the boys do double takes. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them.

Finally we got to where Alby and Minho were standing.

"Looking good there Greenie." Minho said.

"Thanks." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Here try this." Alby said while handing me a jar with some sort of liquid in it. It looked like pee.

I took a sip a spat it out as soon as it entered my mouth. It left a burning sensation in my mouth, it left me coughing and gagging. The three boys were just laughing and I glared at them so they would shut up.

"What is that?" I asked after a minute of coughing.

"We're not really sure, it's Gally's secret recipe." Newt replied.

"Well it looks liked he just peed in a jar, and it tastes like it too." I said.

"How do you know what pee tastes like?" Minho joked.

"Shut up and can we stop talking about pee, it's disgusting." I said.

All of a sudden I felt someone bump into my back, I spun around to see who it was.

It was a Glader who had been Gally in a circle made of rope, it was really immature to be honest. Everyone was now looking at me and I smiled weakly. The boy who bumped into me said sorry and walked away muttering something under his breath, I couldn't catch what he said. Then Gally started walking over.

 _This can't be good_

I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when Gally was really close and up in my face for I crossed my arms across my chest to feel more comfortable. Then he spoke,

"What do you say Greenie, you wanna try and beat me in the circle. Rules are simple: You just have to try and knock me out of the circle and I try to push you out of the circle."

"I don't know if you've realised but I'm wearing a dress, I can't really wrestle you if I'm wearing a dress. But the next bonfire I'll wear something more suitable to beat your ass." I replied with a smug look on my face.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on you because you're a girl, just so you know." He said and started to walk off.

"Fine by me!" I shout to him as he's walking away.

After that I just sit on a log with Newt and Minho asking questions and finding out all the pranks they've played on each other. One of them was when Minho was in the toilet, they sent bark to claw at the door and break in. It felt like I had known the two for years just talking and laughing and it was fun to see others having fun when they were in a situation like this.

Then some music starts and I see everyone dancing, some can't dance and it's hilarious to watch them but they all look so happy. I then see Newt extend his hand to me and gesturing to where everyone is dancing. I happily take his arm and he leads me to where everyone else is. We dance for what seems like hours but it probably half an hour when Alby yells for everyone to go to bed and we are expected to get up at normal time tomorrow. Alby's nice at some points but he's really bossy and a spoil sport most of the time.

I go to mine and Newt's room in the homestead just before him so I can get dressed into something more comfortable to sleep in. After I'm dressed Newt comes in and climbs into his hammock. I get into mine as well but I don't lie down just yet, I want to ask Newt a question but before I can ask him, takes his shirt off. I blush more than I have so far, but I can't say it's a bad view.

Newt has some muscles I have to admit and is really fit. He looks at me and blushes slightly but starts laughing. I glare at him and after he's stopped laughing I ask him the question that's been on my mind.

"How is everyone so happy in a situation like this? Especially those who have been here a year."

"We're like family and no matter what we look out for each other. But we can still have fun, we're still teenagers in the end. And we always look at the brighter side of things, and hope is one of the main things that keeps us going." He replies.

I smile at the thought of everyone in the Glade looking out for each other and say, "Thanks."

"Night Lara." Newt says.

"Good night Newt." I say before I go to sleep and have a peaceful sleep without any nightmares.


	11. Chapter 9

I wake up to the sound of the walls opening. I get up but I'm not properly awake yet. I look out of the window and I see Minho with the other runners going out into the maze. I shudder at the thought of the maze, who would want to go out there every day with no chance of knowing if you're going to bump into a Griever.

I'm going to be working with the builders today and that means I have to put up with Gally. Newt says that Gally is really nice when you get to know him, I'll believe it when I see it.

I looked through my clothes and found denim shorts that go to the knee and a white baggy T-shirt. I tucked the shirt into the shorts and slipped on some white trainers. Then I pull my hair into a messy bun and walk down to breakfast.

It was my third day here and the boys still hadn't gotten used to me, hopefully they will get used to me soon. I got my breakfast from Frypan and went to sit down with Newt, Winston and Zart.

"Morning Greenie." Newt said.

"Morning." I replied.

I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I took my first bite of my pancakes. I started shoving down my breakfast, it was so good. How could a teenager make something this nice all of the time?

In a few minutes my breakfast was gone and Newt was explaining to me how I should listen to Gally and do whatever he says, unless I want to feel the wrath of an angry Gally.

After breakfast I walked over to the builders, where Gally was explaining something to the builders. When he was finished talking the builders went to go do their job and Gally turned to me

"So Greenie reckon you're strong enough for this?" He said while smirking. How I just wanted to prove him wrong and I will make sure I do.

"Sure, I can do it." I replied.

"We're building a new bathroom just for you, with a shower, toilet and everything." Gally said.

I was thankful as I was getting sick of having to wait and sneak around so I wouldn't find anyone else in the toilets, and so people wouldn't come in while I was there. Then I realised I hadn't showered since I got here, I must really smell. I just had to make sure to shower tomorrow morning, when hopefully the toilet would be built.

Everyone was impressed and surprised when I was able to carry the heavy wood and metal pipes from one end of the Glade to the other with ease. I was stronger than I thought. After I had done that, I was hammering the pieces of wood together. It was a pretty easy job even though I got quite sweaty. And I found out that Gally was actually nice and he was really funny. I made some more friends and I really feel like people are starting to trust me and get used to me. I wouldn't mind being a builder but it's a lot of work. I think I'm going to wait until I've finished my Keeper training.

As I worked so hard Gally let me off early. I didn't know what to do as everyone was still working so I wondered into the deadheads. I found a tall and sturdy tree and climbed it. I found a branch that wasn't too far off the ground and was quite thick so I sat down thinking.

I was thinking about anything and everything, mostly of why we could be here. Were we criminals in our previous lives? Was this a punishment? Did we choose to come here? Was there a zombie apocalypse in the outside world?

My thinking was interrupted when I heard a rustling in the trees, I looked down to see Newt climbing the tree. When he got up I scooted over and made room for him.

"Hey, everyone told me you had come to the deadheads. Why?" Newt said.

"Just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" He asked.

"Why we're here, Gally let me off early so I just thought I'd come here for some space." I said.

"I know how you feel. But there's no point in dwelling on it. Just wait until we get out of here, I'll give the creators a piece of my mind." He said while I just chuckled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Newt spoke up,

"What do you like to do? I mean all of us have an idea of what we used to like doing. Minho's was sports, Frypan's was cooking and Zart's was writing stories."

"Reading, I don't know how I know but I just know that I liked to read. What about you?" I said. I knew that I loved to read but I couldn't remember what I had read and where I had read it. I didn't want to tell Newt that I loved to sing because I wasn't ready to share that with anyone yet.

"Drawing. I love to draw and I still do." He replied. This made me curious, I really wanted to see something that Newt had drawn.

"Can I see one of your drawings?" I asked.

Newt just shook his head and I didn't push him any further, I knew he would show me when he wanted to – if he wanted to.

With that we walked back towards the Glade and headed for dinner.

The kitchen was noisier than I had ever seen it but it was nice that everyone was having fun. We had dinner which was pizza and chips. It was a nice meal and I sat with the people I usually sit next to.

Nothing else happened that night and I went to bed with two things on my mind: I needed to find a book and see one of Newt's drawings.


	12. Chapter 10

It was my fourth day here, it felt like I had been here a lot longer. I woke up to Ditto jumping on me and barking at me while Newt was in the corner cracking up. But I realised that I hadn't played with Ditto since I got here, I felt really guilty and promised myself that I would play with her today. I got up and gave Newt a death glare.

"Ha ha, real mature." I said to Newt.

I shooed him out of the room and got changed into a denim playsuit with suspenders with a white top underneath. It reminded me of a farmer, after all I was going to be working in the gardens today. Then I put my hair into a side plait and slipped on some flip-flops. Then I thought about a shower, my hair was quite greasy and I'm sure I smelled. I decided to wait until tomorrow as I would be getting dirty today.

The maze doors started opening when I got down to breakfast, this was the earliest I had woken up to see the maze opening properly. It shouldn't open – its defying the laws of physics.

Breakfast today was cheese toasties, I wasn't too keen on cheese but the way Frypan makes it was delicious. I sat down at a table with Newt, Zart and Gally. They seemed to be having a pretty boring conversation about the weather, the weather here never changes so there was nothing to talk about. After that conversation was finished Zart piped up,

"So your with me today Greenie."

I smiled at him and was about to ask what do you do when you're a track-hoe but Newt butted in,

"You know I work in the Gardens as well so you'll get to share the day with me. It'll be even better."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Lucky me." I replied sarcastically while Zart and Gally burst out laughing. Then a thought came to my mind.

"Wait, but I thought you were second in command."

"I am but there's not much to do in the day so I help out in the Gardens unless there is something really wrong." Newt replied.

I nodded and put my plate in the wash, while going with Zart to the Gardens.

I didn't realise gardening would be so hard, it was harder than being a builder. I didn't stop sweating but I kept doing all of the jobs I was asked to do. At lunch I finally got a break but I wasn't for long as I was made to hurry up so we could get all the jobs done.

All afternoon I was pulling out weeds it was so boring but I got it done quite quickly. There was about an hour and a half until I could stop the job and Zart sent me to go and get some fertiliser from the deadheads. EW.

I was heading back with the fertiliser when I heard a rustling in the bushes, I turned to the source of the sound but I saw nothing so I walked on. I heard it again and turned around there was still nothing there.

Suddenly two pairs of hands touched me and I screamed – so much, I was so scared and I was about to punch my attackers when I saw who it was.

Minho and Newt. They were laughing so much that tears were coming down their faces. I felt my face to find that I had started to cry when I was screaming. I wiped my face and picked up the bucket of fertiliser that I had dropped, luckily only a little had spilt out.

I started running back to the Gardens with tears running down my face. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't, I was in too much shock still. Then I heard the shouts of Minho and Newt, I just started running faster.

When I got out of the deadheads Alby and most of the Gladers were on their way to the deadheads to see what had happened.

"Greenie what happened, we heard screaming…. Woah Lara are you crying?" Alby asked.

Everyone had worried looks on their faces. And that's when I broke down, I just sat down and started crying hysterically, so much that I couldn't breathe. I didn't even care that I looked weak, I felt weak.

Then Newt and Minho came out of the deadheads and came over.

"What happened and why aren't you in the maze?" Alby questioned them while pointing to Minho.

They gave each other a nervous glance and Minho answered.

"I got out of the maze early because I had mapped all of my section. Newt was just hanging around in the Gardens and we decided to play a prank on Lara. We followed her out into the deadheads and jumped out on her."

I had stopped crying now and got up I faced the two boys and poured the fertiliser all over them. Everyone started laughing, including me.

"That's what you get. I was really scared, even more scared than I was in the box. You made me look weak and I'm not weak." I turned to Zart and apologised for not giving the fertiliser to him, but he didn't mind and said it went to a much better cause.

Zart then gave me the rest of the day off, even though it was only an hour. I went to find Ditto and played with her. I forgot all about what had happened, she just cheered me up. Ditto herself looked happier, but I knew that she was happy with Bark and liked when Zart looked after her.

The walls closed and I headed to dinner. Tonight it was Spaghetti Bolognese, got it and started to walk over to my usual table. But I saw Minho and Newt there too, I didn't want to face them now so I turned around and started to walk to a table with the builders I had met the previous day.

Unfortunately Newt and Minho had spotted me and called for me to go over to them. I decided not to be rude and I went over to them. The silence on our table was awkward but it was finally broken when Newt apologised. Minho said sorry afterwards too.

"It's ok, but don't expect me to say sorry, you deserved it." I said.

They chuckled and nodded. They then handed me a teddy and said it was an apology gift.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"It came up in the box one day, we haven't used it." Minho replied.

"Thank you." I said and ate the rest of my dinner.

After dinner I headed to my room and was going to get changed into my pyjamas but they were dirty and smelly, and the creators only sent up one pair with me. Then Newt burst into the room.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"I don't have another pair of pyjamas and my ones are dirty." I replied.

Newt didn't even answer he just went to a box with all of his clothes in it and pulled out a really big top. The he surprised me by handing me the top and telling me to use it as pyjamas.

He turned around while I got changed. The top was really big on me but at least it was something. He turned around and looked me up and down, it was really embarrassing and I blushed. When Newt realised what he was doing he started blushing too.

We got into our hammocks and started talking about the jobs I had done and what I was going to do. I don't know why but I was looking forward to trying out for a Med-Jack.

"I don't think I want to be a Track-hoe after today's experience." I said while laughing.

"I know it scared the klunk out of you but you should have seen you face, it was priceless." Newt said. I just glared daggers at him, which made him laugh even harder.

He laughed so much that he fell out of his hammock and it landed on top of him. He broke it, what a shuck-face.

Now it was my turn to laugh, but Newt wasn't too happy.

"It's too late for the builders to fix it now." He said.

"Come on you can share with me, there's enough room for the both of us." I said without even thinking, I blushed and so did Newt.

"Um ok thanks." He replied with a nervous tone in his voice.

Newt climbed into the hammock with me and put his arm around me. It was simply a friendly gesture and I snuggled into him. After a few minutes I was asleep peacefully and without any nightmares.


	13. Chapter 11

I was dreaming of what it would be like out of the maze, everyone was genuinely happy and we didn't have to worry about monsters in a maze. But then a familiar voice interrupted my dream and I was starting to wake up.

"Newt, where are you shank, you're….. Woah!" The voice said.

"Well, I've been shucked and gone to heaven." There was the voice again.

I sat up still half asleep and felt a hand around me, then it all came back when Newt's hammock broke and he had to share with me. And then I saw Minho standing at the door with an amused expression on his face.

I nudged Newt and told him to get up. He sat up and saw Minho, his expression was priceless. Newt's face was pale and embarrassed. Newt got up out of the hammock and starting walking over to Minho who had a stupid smirk on his face. They started whispering but I could still hear them.

"Listen Minho, you know how we're best friends can we keep this between ourselves, please." Newt asked.

Then Minho took off running out of the homestead, I could hear him shouting but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Newt chased after him even though he wasn't wearing a shirt. Instead of following them I decided to get changed hoping that Newt would sort it out. Nothing had happened and I didn't like Newt like that… did I?

Today I was going to be a Cook so I decided to put on a loose jumpsuit, navy with white polka-dots. I then put my hair into two French plaits. I found a white bow and put it into the side of my hair.

I then walked out of the homestead and walked towards the kitchen for breakfast, I was dreading it but hopefully Newt managed to keep Minho quiet.

All my hope disappeared when I walked into the Kitchens, everyone was staring, some wolf whistled and most started whispering to each other. I went a deep shade of red but I was hungry so I went to the line to wait for my bacon sandwich. Apparently Frypan does the best bacon so I'm looking forward to it.

I got my breakfast and went to go and sit down, I noticed everyone at my usual table including Newt, I took a deep breath and walked over.

I was about to sit in between Minho and Gally but Minho moved over so I was next to Newt. I sent Minho a sarcastic smile and sat down. The whole room was silent except for the occasional whispering of one of the Gladers. The bacon sandwich was really good, it was by far the best meal I have tasted from Frypan.

For a few minutes the silence in the room was so awkward when one the builders spoke up.

"It's so unfair, how comes Newt gets the only girl in the Glade." I just glared at him when he said that.

"Well, what did Minho tell you, I would love to hear what he said?" I replied. But before the boy could speak again Minho butted in and spoke.

"You and Newt were sharing a hammock, he was shirtless and you were wearing his shirt."

I rolled my eyes and replied stating the truth.

"Well, if you had stayed and listened to what actually happened then you would have heard the truth. So Newt was being a moron and laughing about the prank he played on me yesterday when his hammock broke but it was too late for anyone to fix it. I didn't think he deserved to sleep on the floor so I suggested that he sleep in the hammock with me, but it was just a friendly gesture."

Then Newt spoke up, "And I always sleep shirtless. Lara's pyjamas were dirty so I offered her one of my shirts. Next time get your facts straight." Then he got up and walked out of the kitchens.

The rest of the day no one said anything else to me about it, probably because they saw that they got the wrong end of the stick.

I was working in the kitchens and I loved it, cooking was so fun. I never thought that Frypan could be so bossy, but I guess he just wants everything to be perfect. When lunch came the cooks weren't allowed to have lunch at the start because they had to serve everyone else but once everyone else had their food we were allowed to eat.

When I was making dinner – Lasagne, Alby came in saying that we were going to have a gathering after dinner that included the whole Glade. That was strange, why would there be a gathering that included the whole Glade?

Dinner was really nice and probably the best dinner I've had in the Glade. Probably because I made it.

Everyone was sitting on the grass outside when Alby started talking.

"So I think that everyone is aware of the incident that happened this morning."

Oh, so this is what it's about. I didn't do anything wrong so I shouldn't be called out or anything. A few nodded and everyone started murmuring but Alby soon silenced them.

"Rumours were spread that weren't true. I would like everyone to personally say sorry at one point because we need to have an order and nothing should be distracting you and nothing should be spread, hurting others. However what did happen was against the rules so both will be punished. Tonight they will both be spending the night in the slammer, _separate_ slammers." Alby continued.

This was so unfair, I didn't even do anything. I huffed, got up and started walking to the homestead. I got changed into my pyjamas which the Sloppers had washed and trudged back outside. Alby was still talking to everyone when I came out but as soon as he saw me, he dismissed everyone. Most came up to me straight away and said sorry and I just replied with a thanks.

Some baggers showed me to the prison which only had a chair that didn't stand up properly. They left and guarded the slammer from the outside.

That night it was so cold and I had nothing to cover me. Eventually I fell asleep and had an uncomfortable and cold night.


	14. Chapter 12

I was woke up to some Baggers shaking and shouting at me. It was too early – the doors hadn't even opened yet. Then I was greeted by a horrible stench, which was me. I jumped up and ran up to my room, getting all of my shower things and clothes for afterwards.

I got out of the shower feeling refreshed and smelling of strawberries. I wrapped my wet hair up in a towel while I was getting ready. I was going to be a Bagger today which didn't sound too fun, they took care of the dead bodies – hopefully there wasn't any. But they also guarded the Glade making sure no one went into the maze and made sure that everyone was doing their job.

I decided to put on a black skirt and a polka-dot shirt with some black boots. Then I dried my hair with the towel, I left my hair down but put a waterfall braid through the top of my hair. I felt like this made me look powerful and that I had a lot of authority (even though I didn't). The one thing I was looking forward to was bossing people around.

I heard the doors opening and took that as my cue to head to breakfast. Today breakfast was just toast with jam, even the simplest of things were so nice.

After breakfast I started my job as a Bagger, I was put with the Keeper – Lincoln to guard the maze walls. It was SO boring, how did anyone do this. We were just standing there, doing nothing for 5 hours. A few times I started zoning out and thinking of ridiculous things but I was brought back to reality whenever someone made a loud sound.

Finally it was Lunch – Nachos. I loved it until I was pulled away by Lincoln to guard the maze doors once again. After an hour I was really fed up with being bored so I started to talk to Lincoln.

"Why is this job so –"

I was interrupted by shouting and Lincoln running off. I ran towards all of the commotion and saw two boys fighting. Finally this job was going to get good.

The boys kept fighting so I decided to pull them apart but it wasn't working, instead of separating them I was pushed to the floor. I looked towards Lincoln telling him my plan through my look and he nodded.

I got up and chucked one of the boys to the floor and shouted:

"SLIM IT!"

A few Gladers looked surprised while some started snickering at my use of the Glader slang.

"Now will someone tell me what's going on before I go to Alby." I said.

"Well, Adam here started talking about you as if you were some kind of toy so I gave him what he deserved." Said one of the boys that were fighting.

Then Alby barged through the crowd demanding what happened so I told him. He put Adam in the slammer for two days and the other boy in the slammer for a day. I said thanks to the boy who stood up for me and went back to my boring job.

After another 6 hours I had finally finished my day of being a Bagger and I definitely wouldn't be doing another day as a Bagger.

The rest of the day was uneventful, so after dinner I went straight to bed and fell asleep after my long and boring day.


	15. Chapter 13

Today I woke up early because I was really excited that I was going to do my Keeper training with the Med-Jacks. There was only two Med-Jacks – Clint and Jeff but hopefully if I'm good enough I can become one.

I got changed into black denim shorts, a blue top and a cardigan. I brushed my hair and left it down. I skipped down to breakfast, when I got down there was hardly anyone there. A couple of Gladers, all of the runners, Newt, Alby, Frypan and Minho were in the Kitchen. Alby, Newt and Minho looked deep in conversation but with nervous expressions on their faces.

I decided to walk over to them but as I got close none of them noticed me but I was able to hear their conversation.

"Are you sure you've run the whole maze?" Newt asked Minho.

"Yup, after today I have officially ran the whole maze myself." He replied.

"Don't tell anyone we don't want anyone to know there might not be a way out. But you have to keep running and mapping the maze in case you've missed anything." Alby said.

Alby's comment had taken me by surprise, there might not be way out of here?

"WHAT!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. All three of them turned to look at me.

"How long have you been there Greenie?" Alby asked me. I couldn't form proper words, I was too shocked and horrified.

I just ran and ran until I reached the deadheads, I could hear the shouts of Newt and Alby but I just ignored them. When I couldn't hear their shouts anymore I stopped and sat down by a tree.

I couldn't process everything – there might not be a way out. What are we supposed to do? I could feel tears running down my face and that turned into full out sobbing. Suddenly a pain shot through my head. I was remembering another song. I struggled to catch all of the words but most of them I did hear matched the situation I was in right now.

 _ **I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
if that's what you want  
be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
if that's what you ask  
Give you all I am**_

 _ **I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it**_

 _ **But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah**_

 _ **I can turn it on  
be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
if that's what you need  
be you're everything**_

 _ **I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it**_

 _ **But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah**_

 _ **I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human**_

 _ **I can take so much  
until I've had enough**_

 _ **'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah**_

After my breakdown I hear the doors opening, I take this as my cue to get up, wipe my tears and head to breakfast. If we're going to be stuck here forever then I have get a job I really like, so I need to make an effort today. But before I could go into the Kitchens, Alby and Newt pull me aside. I just glared at them.

"What do you want?" I asked harsher than I meant to.

"About earlier, we would appreciate it if –" Alby started but I cut him off.

"Look I understand, I'm not going to tell anyone" I didn't want to put the others down, they didn't deserve it.

"Thanks," Newt said while giving me a smile. I nodded and walked into the Kitchen to get my breakfast.

Today it was porridge, it wasn't the best breakfast but it filled me up. After breakfast I was buzzing and I was ready to try out for a Med-Jack. I put earlier behind me and was focusing on the future.

I was greeted by Clint and Jeff, they explained to me what they did. They usually dealt with the slicers and builders who had injured themselves and occasionally they had Gladers who were ill and had to spend the day in bed. Today there was one Glader who was ill and his name was Eddie.

First I had to give breakfast to Eddie and take his temperature, it had gone down from yesterday when Clint had checked. I gave Eddie some medicine that looked disgusting, I was thankful that I wasn't the one who had to have it.

After I had finished Clint pulled me aside. He explained to me about the grief serum – the medicine that is given to those who have been stung by a griever. But they rarely had anyone who had been stung come in. He explained the side effects and what happens to them. They go through the changing, which gives them some memories back. The thought of this brought a smile to my face but Clint said that it was painful and those who had gone through the changing were never the same again. This brought me back to my mood this morning but I brushed it off so I could focus on what Clint was telling me.

"Now you're lucky because we're not supposed to tell Greenie's about the grief serum and how to use it but Alby requested we tell you." He said.

I nodded but I was confused why I was the only Greenie to be told this, I didn't care because this meant I knew more about the job now.

After lunch Gally came in with a purple hand. Jeff let me treat Gally, but there was one problem – they hadn't told me how to treat this sort of stuff. I had only learnt about all of the medicines and I started to learn how to stitch up a wound but I was interrupted by Gally coming in.

I had to improvise, so I got an ice pack and put it on his hand. Gally hissed, it was normal for it to hurt but not this much, that's when I noticed that the nail on his thumb was in half and digging into his skin. I needed to take the whole nail off so I gave him some painkillers and got some medical scissors. After a few minutes of Gally screaming I was able to get the nail off but it was still really tender so I put some alcohol on it to stop infection and wrapped a bandage around his whole hand.

I was satisfied that it was done so I looked to Jeff and he looked impressed, I smiled and told Gally to rest his hand for a few days.

At dinner all Clint and Jeff were talking about was how well I had done I was really proud and I was hoping that I would become a Med-Jack. But I still to try out for two more jobs – Bricknicks and Sloppers, I was not looking forward to any of them. Two more days and then I would officially have a job.

After dinner I went into the deadheads and sat in a tree. I started dwelling on the day. I had been here a week now and I found out that we might not be able to get out of here but I also found a job that I found really interesting. I couldn't decide whether today was a good or bad day.

My thinking was interrupted by Newt climbing up the tree, his hair was all messed up but it looked kind of cute.

When he got up I noticed that he had something in his hand but I didn't see what it was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What are you doing here?" He replied mocking me.

"Just thinking about the day – it's been an emotional rollercoaster." I said ignoring him mocking me.

"Don't worry about it." Newt said while putting his arm around me.

We sat there until the sun was setting across the Glade. None of us had spoken in a while until Newt perked up.

"Oh I almost forgot, the box came up today."

I was too caught up with the Med-Jacks that I didn't hear the box come up. I just shrugged, I would see it come up again in a week.

"I got you this from the box," He said while handing me a book.

I was speechless, Newt was the only one who knew I liked reading and he got me a book, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and my voice got stuck in my throat when tried to speak.

"Thank…Thank you. This is the best thing someone has done for me since I got here. I'm speechless, but where did you get it?" I asked him.

"We get to put a list of what we want in the box and I persuaded Alby to put a book on the list. Sometimes we get the things we want and sometimes we don't." Newt replied.

I don't know what overcame me but I burst out in tears of happiness. Newt lifted my chin up and wiped the tears off of my face.

Before I knew it his soft lips were on mine. I was kissing Newt.

 _Oh my goodness, I'm kissing Newt. What do I do?_

I kissed him back, soon we broke apart and we both had a smile on our faces. We got down from the tree and walked back to the Glade hand in hand, not saying a word. I had a stupid grin on my face while Newt looked normal but I couldn't stop smiling.

Just before we got out of the deadheads we broke apart, I was kind of disappointed but I didn't want anyone knowing that me and Newt had kissed.

Everyone was in bed by the time we were walking past everyone's hammocks so we kept as quiet as possible. But at one point I stepped on a Glader's hand and whispered a sorry.

When we got into our room Newt took his shirt off and climbed into his hammock that had now been repaired. I got changed and climbed into my hammock clutching my book in my hand.

I read the name of the book _'The Hunger Games'._ I then read the blurb ' _In the ruins of a place once known as North America lies the nation of Panem, a shining Capitol surrounded by twelve outlying districts. Long ago the districts waged war on the Capitol and were defeated. As part of the surrender terms, each district agreed to send one boy and one girl to appear in an annual televised event called, "The Hunger Games," a fight to the death on live TV. Sixteen-year-old Katniss Everdeen, who lives alone with her mother and younger sister, regards it as a death sentence when she is forced to represent her district in the Games. The terrain, rules, and level of audience participation may change but one thing is constant: kill or be killed.'_

I seemed like a really interesting book and I couldn't wait to read it.

"L, don't go reading that in one go, you won't have anything to read throughout the rest of the week. We can only get a book every week you know." Newt said while chuckling.

"L?" I questioned.

"Yep, that's my nickname for you now." He replied while turning over and going to sleep.

I read the first few chapters of my book, it was so good and I had to refrain myself from reading more. But I had to go to sleep, it was hard trying to keep my eyes open.

That night I went to sleep with two things on my mind: What was going to happen to Katniss next? And the thought of Newt kissing me.


	16. Chapter 14

I woke up to the familiar sound of the doors opening. The events of last night came back to me and brought a smile to my face. But then I remembered I was working as a Slopper today, great. This was job I was looking forward to the least. I know everyone expects girls to be good at cleaning, but the thought of dirty clothes and having to wash them makes me gag.

I don't want any of my nice clothes to get dirty so I throw on a pink top, black leggings that have a pattern on them and some black boots. I put my hair into low pigtails and head to breakfast.

Breakfast today was sausage sandwiches. During breakfast I kept exchanging glances with Newt, whenever we looked directly at each other I couldn't help but smile and blush. Luckily no one noticed what was going on and they were oblivious.

My day as a Slopper made me want to throw up, I had to wash the boy's dirty underwear and clothes. I found dirt in places dirt shouldn't be, how it got there I will never know.

The day went by pretty quickly and once I had gotten used to the smell and ickyness of it, it was alright.

There was about half an hour until I had finished my training as a Slopper when Newt and Minho came along. I smiled at them but they had an evil grin on their faces and their hands were behind their backs.

"Here Greenie." Minho said while dumping all of his dirty clothes on my head. Then Newt did the same and started running away.

"Hey get back here you slintheads." I shouted after them but it was no use.

Then an idea popped into my head.

I washed all of their clothes but once I was done I dyed all of their white shirts pink with some red berries I had found. On other tops I had cut them into belly tops for them, but I mostly did this on Newt's ones because I really wanted to see his six pack.

It was dinner time now and I had a basket with both of the boy's clothes in. When I walked to the table they had looks of surprise on, they were surprised that I had actually washed their clothes.

I left them with their clothes and got in line for dinner. When I was next in line I could hear Newt and Minho scream. I started laughing to myself and Frypan caught me.

"What are you laughing at Greenie?" He asked me.

"I played a little prank on Minho and Newt, be prepared to see them in pink tops and belly tops for the rest of the week." I replied. Frypan just laughed and handed me my stew.

As I was walking back I could hear Frypan shout good luck to me.

When I sat down Newt and Minho were glaring at me, if looks could kill I would be dead. We all ate our dinner in silence which was weird because I was sure they would confront me about the prank I played on them.

As I got up to leave I felt a hand on my wrist and it spun me around. I saw the face of Newt, I flashed him an innocent smile. But he just stepped away, and I was hit with water which was thrown but Minho.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, SHUCKFACE?" I shouted at him.

"Well, you turned our clothes pink and cut them in half." Minho replied.

"Ok you've got your revenge now, truce?" I asked.

"Not yet." Replied Newt.

Then they started to chase me, I ran into the deadheads and didn't stop running hoping that they wouldn't keep running. But my hope fizzled out when I was tackled to the ground by Newt, he was now on top of me and tickling me.

Then Minho caught up and was tickling me too. I tried to push them off me but it wasn't working, they were too strong.

After about 5 minutes they stopped tickling me and we walked back to the Glade. The sun had already gone down and it was time for bed. Me and Newt said goodbye to Minho and went up to our room.

I couldn't get to sleep and I don't know why. I kept tossing and turning in my hammock. Newt must have noticed because he spoke up.

"L, come on go to sleep your keeping me awake."

"I can't get to sleep but I don't know why." I said.

Newt got out of his hammock and crouched down next to mine. He brushed the hair out of my face and leaned in to kiss me. We hadn't talked about the kiss from yesterday but I really liked him and I guess he really liked me if he was kissing me now.

After 10 minutes of him twirling my hair and us talking about random things I finally fell asleep but tonight I had another nightmare…


	17. Chapter 15

_I saw myself in a room with lots of screens, I was looking at something on the screens and I saw a pained expression on my face._

 _Then I was able to see what was on the screen, those girls again but this time only two of them were on the screen. And I recognised the third one – Amelia was sitting next to me looking at the screens as well._

 _I saw Frankie with another girl I didn't recognise running through a maze, identical to the one we have. They were running towards the path of a griever, I kept pleading them to turn around and go back but they kept going forwards. They turned a corner and ran into the griever. The other girl got stung straight away and I could hear the scream of Frankie._

 _Frankie got the other girl in her arms and started running back to the way they came from. They arrived in a large, open space but it was blurred so I couldn't see exactly where they were. Frankie had tripped and sprained her ankle whereas the other girl was hyperventilating on the ground._

 _Lots of other girls came rushing towards them and after a while they all made way for three girls, one of which was Maria. She was carrying a medical kit and injected the girl with some sort of liquid, I guessed I was grief serum because that's the only thing that can save you from a griever sting._

 _Then the scene changed to Amelia sitting on a bed with wires coming out of her head, she looked like she was in pain. All of a sudden she stopped moving and it looked like she was dead, I tried to scream but of course I couldn't because I wasn't actually there. It was just a nightmare – or was it another memory? It had to be a memory, it all seemed so familiar, and I was having some serious déjà vu._

 _Then everything went black I could hear the faint words of someone and I tried to open my eyes but it felt like they were being held down by a ton of bricks. The scene changed but this time I knew it wasn't a memory but a nightmare._

 _Me, Newt, Minho, Alby, Winston, Frypan, Zart, Gally, Amelia, Frankie, Maria and a few other Gladers were in some sort of forest but it wasn't the deadheads. We were all on some sort of podium and there were seconds counting down from 60. I immediately recognised it as the arena Katniss was in._

 _The gong sounded and everyone started running towards the cornucopia. That's when the bloodbath began, almost all of us were dead. Then I saw Minho kill Newt, I tried to scream but nothing came out._

 _Now it was only me and Minho left, he walked over to me with an insane look on his face. He got his sword out which was coated with Newt's blood and plunged it into my chest._

I woke up startled, I was sweating and panting. Newt was at my side and when he saw I was awake he engulfed me in a hug. We sat there for what seemed like forever when he spoke.

"What happened, L?"

I explained to him all about my memory and then about my nightmare, which was exactly like the book he got me. He wiped away my tears and kissed me, saying everything was alright.

Today was my last day of Keeper training and I was going to be a Brick-Nick, it was like a builder but they just repaired stuff.

I chucked on a loose top with some shorts. I put hair into a smart bun and was about to walk out of the door when Newt took my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"You have nothing to worry about, I will keep you safe no matter what." He told me.

I just smiled and then I felt his lips on mine. We were like this for a few seconds when the door burst open. Unfortunately we couldn't pull away quick enough and Minho was standing there with a smirk on his face.

 _Great, just great._

I begged Minho not to tell anyone, surprisingly he agreed and ran straight towards the maze doors and ran out into the maze.

"Well that's sorted." Newt said.

We walked down to breakfast, ate and talked until it was time to do our job.

Being a Brick-Nick was pretty much the same as being a builder so I didn't mind it because I was strong enough to do all of the tasks.

Dinner that night was pie and mash. We were all sitting down enjoying ourselves when Minho got up on the table and got the attention of the whole Glade.

"She-bean and shanks can I have your attention please." He called out, I was curious to what he was going to say.

He pulled Newt up onto the table as well and said,

"I would like to congratulate my best friend here." There was a long pause until he spoke again.

"He and the she-bean have been making out and are in fact going out." He said with a smirk on his face.

 _What a slinthead_

Newt went bright red while everyone was wolf whistling and looking at me. I was pretty sure that I went redder than Newt.

I had had enough of everyone by now so I marched onto the table and everyone shut up.

"The truth is me and Newt are going out, I like him and he likes me." I said but immediately regretted it.

I couldn't take it back now so I went and kissed Newt, he was surprised at first but kissed me back. When we pulled away we could hear everyone cheering but everyone shut up as soon as Alby stood up with a scowl on his face.

I was in for it now, I was sure.

"You with me now." Alby said while pointing at me.

I reluctantly followed him to the side of the room, no one was talking hoping to listen the conversation.

"You mess Newt about and I'll throw you off the cliff myself." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief that I wasn't going to be punished.

When we went back to our room a few people congratulated us and I just thanked them.

That night I went to sleep in Newt's arms and had a sleep without any nightmares or memories.


	18. Chapter 16

Today I got up feeling refreshed and ready for the day. Today was the day I would find out which job I would get. The gathering was after breakfast, I was really nervous. This would be the job I could have for the rest of my life.

I looked around the room to find Newt and his hammock wasn't there, I expected there to be no Newt but where was his hammock.

I ignored the thought and got changed. I threw on a casual, peach lace dress and slipped on some peach flats to match. I put my hair in a side fishtail plait, I didn't even know I could do one.

I went down to breakfast, I couldn't see Newt or Alby but then I spotted them in the corner. I was about to go over to them but I noticed they were deep in conversation and it looked like they were arguing – I didn't want to get involved with that.

Instead I got a bowl of cereal and an apple and walked over to the table Minho was sitting at.

"Why aren't you in the maze?" I asked him as I sat down.

"It's a gathering today Greenie, all of the Keepers have to be there." He replied.

All of a sudden you could hear the shout of Newt. He was shouting at Alby, that took some guts, even I wouldn't shout at Alby.

Newt came storming over here with Alby hot on his heels.

"What's wrong?" I asked Newt.

"That slinthead said we can't sleep in the same room anymore." He replied glumly.

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Sorry Greenie but there's no changing my mind." Alby shouted, I just glared at him.

"That's not fair," I whined in a stupid voice.

"Don't push it." Alby said sternly.

I was about to say something else but Minho whispered in my ear, shutting me up.

"You don't want to go there."

The rest of breakfast we sat there in silence, it was quite an awkward silence.

We were walking towards the homestead for the gathering, my heart was beating out of my chest. I was so worried. I didn't think it was possible by my heart rate increased when an arm found its way around my waist. Then I realised it was only Newt, I hit his arm playfully because he had frightened me.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get the job you want I know it. And I'll find another way for us to be together." He whispered into my ear before we entered the homestead.

The gathering had begun and Alby was blabbering on about some klunk I couldn't care less about. I listened when he mentioned for the Keepers who want me to put their hands up. My hands were sweating especially when no one put their hands up for a while.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding when all of the Keepers – except Minho put their hands up.

I knew why Minho didn't put his hand up, and to be honest I didn't want to be a runner – I didn't want to be anywhere near the maze.

I was about to choose the Med-Jacks when Gally spoke up.

"Clint why do you have your hand up? The previous gatherings you said you didn't need any more Med-Jacks. You hardly get anyone in so it's just a waste, Lara could be doing something useful."

All I felt was anger towards Gally, he had to have done it on purpose. Any chance of me actually choosing to be a builder had gone down to 0.

I felt my fist clench but I calmed down when I felt Newt touch my shoulder to calm me down. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I held them down, knowing crying wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"Clint you can reconsider your decision if you want." Alby said.

I watched with fear as Clint put his hand down, but then he hesitated and put his hand back up. I let out a stupid noise that was so embarrassing but I didn't care. I smiled at Clint and mouthed a thank you to him.

"I choose to be a Med-Jack" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"That settles it then." Alby said as he dismissed everyone.

Gally came up to me and apologised, Gally of all people apologised. I was surprised.

"Look Greenie, I'm sorry. It would have been nice to have you as a builder, you're strong."

He started walking away when I shouted to him. "Thanks, and I'll try to help you out whenever I can." He smiled and walked away.

The rest of the day I was a Med-Jack. I learnt most of the stuff I had learnt at training but I perfected all of my skills and techniques.

That night I was reading some more of my book, I don't know how long I was up but I managed to get halfway through the book. Rue was pointing to Katniss about the tracker-jackers. I wanted to read on but my book was snatched away by Newt.

"Hey what was that for?" I exclaimed.

"You can't read too much, I still have the page so don't worry." He replied.

I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't find the page I was on, it had already happened twice and I had a panic attack both times.

I was on the edge of the deadheads and it was nearly dark so I knew it was time for bed. I was about to go to the room but I was pulled back by Newt.

"What," I asked.

"Sleep out here with me – in the deadheads, Alby can't tell us off then because everyone can see us." He replied, I smiled and nodded.

We sat under a tree, I could see the sky. It was so pretty, pitch black. But something was missing, I noticed it to be the stars and the moon. Why wasn't there any stars, or a moon?

I was about to ask Newt but I found him asleep and snoring. I giggled slightly and decided to ask him in the morning. I snuggled up to Newt and fell asleep in his arms.


	19. Chapter 17

**A.N Btw there's some spoilers for the hunger games books in this chapter**

I had now been here three weeks, I had finished the first two books of the Hunger Games. The second one came up on my second week here. The third one would come up today and I was so excited.

My job as a Med-Jack was getting better, Gladers coming in with injuries I hadn't seen before so I could try things I hadn't done before. It also gave me more of a chance to read, that's why I was finishing the books so quickly. Clint and Jeff had become so of my closest friends, I seemed to tell them everything and they told me their deepest thoughts too.

I had also become good friends with Gally, Minho and Frypan. I could rely on them to cheer me up when I was down (this was mainly when a character died in The Hunger Games). Gally was the one I went to when I wanted to beat the klunk out of another Glader, he would calm me down and go threaten the shank. Minho was the one to go to if you needed help with a serious situation, it was weird because he was always the sarcastic one. At first he would always make a sarcastic remark but he would turn all serious afterwards. Frypan was the one I went to when I needed someone to talk to or whenever I needed food. I found that he was very protective over his food. Whenever I took his food he would get all angry but I didn't mind because Frypan couldn't hurt a fly.

And then there was Newt. Everything had been going so well, I didn't really sleep in my room anymore, I just slept outside with Newt. I only used my room when I wanted time to myself and to keep all of my clothes in. We had been getting on so well lately. Everyone always complained because we were always together. When I started going out with Newt I knew I liked him but now I think I love him, but I'm afraid he only likes me – not loves me.

It was my last week of being Greenie and today would be the last time this month the box comes up, next week there will be a new Greenie in there.

But the week didn't start off too good, the day didn't either.

I woke up to the sound of the doors opening, I usually woke up when Newt got up but today he wasn't beside me.

I went up to my room and got some clothes to put on. I put on some white jeans, white trainers and a blue denim top. The previous night I had left my hair in plaits so today it was wavy, I brushed it and decided to leave it down. For the past few weeks I had been cautious of wearing the white jeans in case they got dirty but I was a Med-Jack and I hardly got dirty so I decided to wear them today.

I was about to walk down the stairs leading out of the Homestead but I lost my footing and tripped. I was falling and falling until I hit the bottom of the stairs. Every part of my body hurt, but two of fingers on my left hand hurt more than the rest of me. I tried to move them but when I tried to all I could do was scream in agony.

I decided to bandage my fingers when I got to the Medhut, I was hungry and breakfast was over soon. I looked down at my once white jeans and saw them covered in mud.

 _So much for keeping them clean_

I didn't have time to change them so I walked to the Kitchens hoping breakfast wasn't over.

When I got there Newt came rushing over asking if I was alright, I told him what happened and he started scanning me for injuries.

"Who's the Med-Jack here? I'm pretty sure I know if I'm injured or not." I told him.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

I mumbled a 'yeah' and I was being scanned for injuries yet again. I showed Newt where I was injured and he began to whisk me off to the Medhut but I stopped him and went over to get an apple and an orange. After I had finished them I went with Newt to the Medhut.

When my fingers had been bandaged Newt was sent away to do his job. Clint asked me if I wanted the day off but I refused because I would have nothing to do, the box wasn't coming until later.

All day I couldn't do anything properly, I had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen and I couldn't focus. Luckily no one with serious injuries had come in so I hadn't harmed anyone.

I was mucking things up a lot so Clint had let me get off 2 hours early. Thankfully the box had come up so I had the third and final book of The Hunger Games to read. I sat by the edge of the west wall reading, it was difficult with two broken fingers but I managed.

I had just read the bit where Finnick died, I didn't realise I was crying until Newt came over asking me what was wrong. I had done this a few times when some of my favourite characters had died: Rue, Clove, Thresh, Mags and Wiress.

I never told Newt why I was crying but this time I couldn't help myself. I told him all about the book at what happened.

"I feel so sorry for them, no one should have to die like that." I said.

All of a sudden Newt got up and started shouting at me.

"YOU FEEL SORRY FOR THEM! THEY'RE NOT REAL AND WHAT ABOUT US, SOME OF US HAVE DIED IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE."

I was crying even more now, I couldn't help how I felt.

"But they're just innocent kids." I replied.

"WE'RE INNOCENT KIDS TOO LARA." Newt shouted and stormed off.

Now there was only half an hour until the doors shut, all of the runner should have been back by now. I noticed that two of them still weren't back, Ben and Martin.

I could sense the tense atmosphere and now I knew why Newt had a short temper earlier, we might lose two more Gladers.

There was now only five minutes left until the doors shut. Everyone was standing by the walls waiting to see if the two would come back in time. Newt was next to me and took my hand, I looked at him and he mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to me, I said one too. I should have thought about it before I said it.

One minute until the walls closed, they weren't going to make it, I knew it. My heart was beating in my chest like crazy.

I was about to lose hope when I saw two figures come round the corner. Immediately I noticed something was wrong, Martin wasn't running, he was being dragged by Ben. Everyone was screaming for him to hurry up but they were too far away.

The doors started to close. All I could think was

 _They aren't going to make it_

 _They aren't going to make it_

 _They aren't going to make it_

 _They aren't going to make it_

 _They aren't going to make it_

The doors were halfway closed when I noticed Ben started to pick up the speed, they could make it but Martin was far too heavy for Ben to carry alone.

Without thinking I ran into the maze, Newt couldn't grab me in time. There was no turning back now.

"HURRY UP, GRAB HIS ARMS!" I shouted to Ben who looked out of breath already.

The doors were close to closing now but we pushed ourselves and managed to slide through the doors in time. I was on the floor panting while Ben had collapsed.

Clint and Jeff rushed over to Martin checking for injuries, I noticed blood all along the back of one of his legs. I went over and pulled up the leg of his trouser, there was a big purple mark. This was a Griever sting, Clint had described it to me. It was more disgusting than I had imagined it.

Jeff ran to get the Grief serum while Clint checked for a pulse on Martin. Ben was still on the floor and was unconscious so I went to check him over. There was an agonising pain in my chest but I pushed it aside and did my job. I wanted to be a Med-Jack I couldn't stop doing my job because of a pain in my chest.

We had given Martin the Grief serum and now he was screaming badly, he sound like he was in really bad pain. Apparently this lasted about a week, depending on the person. Ben was just exhausted from all of the running and had fainted, he should wake up tomorrow. I had a few scrapes on my arms and legs but I wasn't bad. But I had broken another one of my fingers so now I had three broken fingers.

Just before dinner Newt came over to me with an unreadable expression on his face. He came over and hugged me, but before I could hug him back, he pulled away and started screaming at me.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, I COULD HAVE LOST YOU!"

"WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE? LEFT THEM FOR DEAD?" I screamed back. By this time the whole Glade could hear us and where listening to us.

"YOU WERE THE ONE SAYING HOW WE ARE INNOCENT CHILDREN DYING GRUESOME DEATHS, I MIGHT HAVE JUST SAVED TWO OF THEIR LIVES." I shouted not caring about the rest of the Glade hearing out argument.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK OF ME THOUGH, I COULD HAVE LOST YOU." Newt screamed.

I just walked away with tears streaming down my face.


	20. Chapter 18

I hadn't spoken to Newt for a week. But Alby being the hypocritical person he is, made me and Newt share a room. A week ago he didn't want me and Newt to share a room and now he does. But we still haven't spoken.  
I had to spend another night in the slammer because I had broken one of the rules but I didn't care because I had saved Ben's life at least.  
Today a new Greenie was coming up, I was excited about not being the Greenie now, hopefully people would call me by my real name now.  
I was fed up not talking to Newt, I needed to put things right that's why I decided that today I was going to talk to Newt, at the bonfire.

The new Greenie came up and his name was Py. He was around Alby's age, I didn't really like him. Py asked the questions the normal Greenies did but kept annoying the klunk out of everyone.  
It was the bonfire and I was so nervous to talk to Newt. I wanted to look my best so I wore a blue dress that went down to just above my knees and black flats to go with it. I left my hair down hoping to hide my face with it if I needed to.

There was no sign of Newt anywhere, I had asked loads of people and they hadn't seen him, I was really worried but out of the corner of my eye I saw him walking towards the fire.  
I was about to go to him when I was pulled into the deadheads, I tried to scream but the attacker put his hand over my mouth and a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see. I fought and fought but it was no use the person was too strong.  
When my blindfold was taken off I found myself on the other side of the Glade. The attackers were two of the builders, I remembered one being called Nelson but I couldn't remember the other one's name.  
"Don't fight it." Nelson whispered into my ear. What did he mean?  
I noticed the other boy was just sitting down not doing anything, like he didn't want to be part of it.  
Suddenly I felt lips against mine, Nelson was kissing me. It was the opposite of Newt's kisses, it was forced and rushed.  
I struggled and struggled to get out of his grip. Eventually I managed to get out of his grip, I ran and ran. But I tripped, this sent agonising pain through my ankle. It took me another 10 minutes to get to Newt.  
By the time I got to him there were tears streaming down my face and I was limping.  
I immediately rushed over to Newt hugging him and telling him what happened between sobbing. I didn't feel Newt hugging me back so I looked up to him and saw the hurt on his face. Then behind Newt I saw Nelson smiling.  
I was too late, Nelson had got there before me. Newt believed him over me, I thought we trusted each other.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked in barely a whisper. I felt even more tears stream down my face.

"Nelson said that you came onto him, and Michael was there to prove it." Newt said sounding really hurt.

"I can't believe that you would believe him over me." I said in shock.

I was so angry, I barged past Newt and ran to my room. I felt another pain shoot through my head, I was remembering another song.

 **Share my life  
Take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change  
All my colours for you**

 **Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are  
And everything that you do**

 **I don't really need to look  
Very much further  
I don't want to have to go  
Where you don't follow  
I will hold it back again  
This passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide**

 **Don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you**

 **You see through  
Right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls  
With the strength of your love**

 **I never knew  
Love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive  
One I can hold on to?**

 **I don't really need to look  
Very much further  
I don't want to have to go  
Where you don't follow  
I will hold it back again  
This passion inside  
I can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever**

 **Don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing**

 **Don't make me close one more door  
I don't want to hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
No, don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you  
If I don't have you, oh, oh**

This was the third song this month, it was becoming creepy. They all suited the situation I was in, shame there wasn't one about being stuck in a maze with no memories. I needed to remember them so I ran down to Frypan to get a pen and some paper. I ignored all of the comments from the rest of the Gladers.

I asked Frypan for the pen and paper, he was willing to give me some. But before he handed them to me he said,

"Lara are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine," I snapped a bit too rudely. I snatched the pen and paper from him and marched up to my room.

I found in there sitting on his hammock, he looked up from whatever he was doing to look at me but immediately looked back down. I rolled my eyes and plopped myself on my hammock.

I started writing the lyrics to all three songs and once I had finished I could hear Alby shouting for everyone to go to sleep.

I tucked the pieces of paper into the box with all of my clothes in and looked over at what Newt was doing. He was drawing, I couldn't see what he was drawing but I really wanted to know. Suddenly Newt looked at me and hid his drawing from me, he blushed and laid down in his hammock. I murmured a quick sorry before going to sleep.

The next day was boring, the same work routine but with depressing matters on my mind. Clint and Jeff were the same with me but some of the Gladers that came in asked for anyone but me, I was being judged for something I didn't do.

It was just after lunch and I was packing away some medical supplies when Alby burst through the door.

"What is it Alby?" I asked.

It's….Newt….He….Ran….Into….The….Maze." He replied in between breaths.

"WHAT!" I shouted. I was really nervous, even though Newt and I weren't speaking, I don't know what I would do if something happened to him.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, we just saw him go into the maze. But we have Minho and Ben out looking for him." He said.

I couldn't keep still for the next few hours, I got the rest of the day off. All of the possibilities of bad things happening to Newt were swarming around in my head. I was really nervous, Alby kept telling me that everything would be alright – but would it?

I stood outside the maze doors pacing up and down, there was half an hour until the doors closed and I was getting really worried.

Suddenly Minho and Ben appeared with Newt in their arms. Something wasn't right, he didn't look like he was stung by a Griever. When they got into the Glade I ran to Newt. There was something wrong with his right leg – it was all crooked and out of place.

"NEWT!" I screamed.

 **Newt P.O.V**

I can't believe she would do that to me, I was starting to love her and she goes and kisses Nelson, of all people.

Tears were streaming down my face and I went to get a pencil and paper to draw. I always draw when I'm stressed.

As I was walking to the homestead I overheard a conversation.

"Michael don't tell anyone that I'm lying about Lara, she doesn't deserve to be here, she should pay and hopefully she will be banished." Nelson said.

"But it's not right." Michael replied.

"I know your secret, tell the truth and everyone will know that your gay and won't talk to you." Nelson said in a threatening voice.

I can't believe he would lie, now Lara hates me – great. And Michael can be gay if he wants, it doesn't matter. I'm sure a lot more boys here are gay.

I need to apologise to Lara but she hates me and doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe she enjoyed that kiss? Maybe she wouldn't care if I was gone?

That night I drew a picture of me and Lara together in each others arms. She still wouldn't talk to me, she didn't even want me here and soon I wouldn't be here. I was going to jump off the maze walls – no one here needs me.

The next day I ran deep into the maze, I had been out here a few times and knew my way round the maze. I went to deep into the maze and climbed a wall where the ivy went to the top. I could see everything from here but no exit, I could see the Glade in the middle and hundreds of stone walls of the maze.

I could hear the shouts of Minho and Ben, this is when I decided to jump. But unfortunately my right leg got caught on a piece of ivy and it twisted. The pain was excruciating, I lay on the floor of the maze in agony. Slowly dying, I waited for what seemed like an hour but must have only been 10 minutes when I felt Minho and Ben pick me up.

We were going back to Glade I was barely conscious and could see black in my vision when I could hear the screams of the Gladers.

When we got back I was set on the floor, causing me more pain. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Lara screaming my name.


	21. Chapter 19

It had been 4 days and Newt still hadn't woken up. Once we got him to the Medhut, I had the hard job of popping his bone back into place. It was hard to keep him alive and do that at the same time. We didn't have the equipment we needed to make the leg heal properly, it looked like Newt was going to have a permanent limp. A few times his heart rate had decreased so much that he was barely alive, but I found a way to pump oxygen back into his body.

I was waiting patiently by Newt's bed, I hadn't left for four days and I didn't intend to until he woke up. I had been wearing the same clothes for days: A checked shirt and some jeans. A few times Minho and Alby had tried to persuade me to go down to dinner or breakfast, but I promised myself that I would stay by Newt's side. Because of this Clint brought up my meals to me.

I was sitting there patiently waiting for Newt to wake up but I was losing hope. All of a sudden Newt's eyes started to flicker and eventually he opened his eyes. I engulfed him in a hug but soon I realised I should that he's alright first.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He tried to sit up but let out a cry of pain. Immediately I helped him sit up, he needed painkillers but I wasn't sure if we had them so I went to find Clint. He was in the Kitchens with the rest of the Gladers eating lunch. When I went in Alby and Minho were pestering me and asking me if I was alright. I hadn't realised I was crying until I felt something wet roll down my damp cheek.

I let out a laugh and they all looked at me weirdly, probably thought I'd cracked – gone crazy and insane.

"I'm better than ok, Newt's awake. Clint do we have any painkillers?" I said.

The rest of the Gladers cheered and Clint showed me where the painkillers were.

Once Newt was ok I started apologising hoping to make everything ok and most importantly I asked him why he went into the maze.

Newt burst into tears which I had never seen before, Minho and Alby who were in the room with me obviously hadn't either judging by the looks on their faces. Newt explained everything to us, how he found out Nelson was lying and that I didn't deserve him. He wanted to commit suicide because of me.

By this point we were both in tears and I had engulfed Newt in another hug. Minho and Alby took this as their cue to leave. We talked about what we had both done wrong and were apologising over and over to each other.

After the crying session was over Newt was well enough to get up and try walking. He used crutches that I had made for him while he was unconscious. It all seemed different like I had missed out on things for ages. I guess I had, I only talked to people at meal times, and I was cooped up in the Medhut for most of the day.

Later it was decided at a gathering that Nelson would be banished, apparently he was the main reason that drove Newt to suicide.

I didn't know what a banishing was and no one would tell me. But later that night I found out and it wasn't pretty. They were banished into the maze overnight with the grievers, I knew that I would have nightmares after this.

The Keepers pushed their poles towards Nelson and he was screaming for them to stop but they wouldn't budge. I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

The last of Nelson I heard was his piercing scream as the doors closed. I felt my grip on Newt's hand tighten and his grip tightened too. It must have been hard to lose one of your own.

"Maybe he can survive," I suggested.

"No one survives a night in the maze." Newt said glumly and limped off towards the homestead.

 **A.N: The next chapter Thomas will come in, and I will time skip a lot. Just a heads up.**


	22. Chapter 20

It had been two years now. 24 more Greenie's have come up now but none of them were girls. My favourite Greenie by far is Chuck, he's so cute and like a little brother to me. I would do anything to keep him safe, I had really bonded with him the month he's been here. But Chuck's the youngest Glader that's ever come up – only looks about 12. I feel so sorry for him, no one his age should have to deal with the pain we go through. Chuck is an outcast from the rest of the Gladers, he can be a little annoying and very talkative and I really feel sorry for him. I hang out with him as much as I can to make him feel like he belongs here. One thing that is really annoying about him is that he plays pranks on people – all the time. He does each Glader individually, and has pranked most of the Glade. Luckily I haven't been one of his victims – yet.

Working as a Med-Jack has been fun, occasionally I have helped the builders but that's only when they really need help and I have time. Recently I haven't been there because Gally was stung and he hasn't been the same. He is really grumpy and is nice to nobody. For some reason he has taken a major disliking to me, it's such a shame because he was a nice guy. He only went into the maze to get some strong ivy, the griever appeared out of nowhere and stung him.

Others had been stung too, but not all of them had survived. We had lost another 6 Gladers. Four died from being stung where the other two had to be banished, it still haunted me. Ben had been stung a few days ago and was going through the changing, every night his screams pierced through the air keeping the whole Glade awake. I already missed his bubbly personality, he was one of my favourite runners and I hated how he was never going to be the same again.

I had become really close with Clint and Jeff, they were pretty funny when you got to know them. They were the people I worked with everyday and no one else had become a Med-Jack, pretty much all of the new Greenie's sucked as a Med-Jack. I had become better than Jeff as a Med-Jack but not as good as Clint – yet.

Minho was my best friend, though he was really sarcastic and vain. But I got used to that, after all he can't change who he is. I always told Minho when I had a problem, he would sort it out. I was really grateful to have him as a friend. Though the Nickname thing never did go away, instead of being called 'Greenie', people just call me 'She-bean'.

Newt and I were as good as ever. Sure we had a few arguments but from what I can remember every couple did. And we worked it out soon after that. I began to confide in Newt a lot more, I had nearly told him about the songs I remembered but there was never a right time to tell him. We had been allowed to share a room and I began to notice that Newt was drawing more frequently. I questioned him about it but he was very shy. One day he showed me one of his pictures and it was of me. It sent me into tears, it was beautiful. I didn't get to see any of his other pictures though.

Because I was the only girl I was allowed to go into Gatherings, for a clear judgement (well, that's what I told myself). I had an opinion and I stuck to it, that's how I learnt that I was very stubborn. I would have my opinion and never change it, even if I knew I was wrong. I also learnt that I was very competitive too, whenever there was any sort of competition, I would always try my best to win no matter what. I won most of the time too, even though a few times I had cheated but no one noticed.

More and more books had come up and I was struggling to keep up with reading them. So far I had read a few series including: The hunger games, Harry Potter, Eye of Minds, Percy Jackson, Divergent and The 5th wave. They were all so good and I didn't want to stop reading, I felt like I was part of their world when I was reading. The more I thought about it the more I thought that we could be part of a book, our lives would make the perfect story. Because I was so busy I didn't always have time to read so when a book came up in the box I put it in a box in my room. I was behind about 10 books at the minute.

I had had a few more nightmares and memories but none of them were serious memories but whenever I had one I told Alby and Newt.

Over the two years I had 3 more memories of songs and they were less frequent than before. And they all suited the situation I was in at the time. But one of the songs had repeated twice but a year after it happened the first time. It mentioned something about Christmas, but I couldn't remember anything about it. The songs went like this:

 **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree** **2**

 **I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day** **1**

 **I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby**

 **I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe**

 **I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click**

 **'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
'Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby**

 **All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children  
Laughter fills the air**

 **And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me**

 **I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door**

 **Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas  
Is you, baby**

 **It's all I want for Christmas  
It's all I want for Christmas  
It's all I want for babe,  
All I want, all I really want is you baby  
All I want, all I really want is, want is, want is, want is**

 **You've got a friend in me** **  
** **You've got a friend in me** **  
** **When the road looks rough ahead** **  
** **And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed** **  
** **You just remember what your old pal said** **  
** **Boy, you've got a friend in me** **  
** **Yeah, you've got a friend in me** ****

 **You've got a friend in me** **  
** **You've got a friend in me** **  
** **You got troubles, I got 'em too** **  
** **There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you** **  
** **If we stick together we can see it through** **  
** **'Cause you've got a friend in me** **  
** **Yeah, you've got a friend in me** ****

 **some other folks might** **  
** **Be a little bit smarter than I am** **  
** **Bigger and stronger too. Maybe** **  
** **But none of them will ever love you** **  
** **The way I do** **  
** **it's me and you, boy** ****

 **And as the years go by** **  
** **Our friendship will never die** **  
** **You're gonna see, it's our destiny** **  
** **You've got a friend in me** **  
** **You've got a friend in me** **  
** **Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again  
(Hey)**

 **Dang, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)**

 **Uh  
How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)  
We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)  
When I see you again**

 **(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah**

 **First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And what's small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again**

 **(Aah oh)  
(Uh)  
(Aah oh)  
(Yeah)  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Ya, ya)  
When I see you again  
(Uh)  
See you again  
(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)  
When I see you again**

Today a new Greenie was coming up and it was mine and Chuck's turn to show the poor shank around.

The familiar sound of the box coming up rang through the Glade and everyone made their way over to the box. Chuck was excited to not be the Greenie anymore.

The Greenie was tall with dark, brown hair. Something inside of me didn't feel right and I knew that things were going to change – I could just feel it.

The Greenie was curious – too curious, no one had ever been as curious that. I didn't like this guy. But it was too late to show him around today so we were going to have the bonfire and then I would show him around tomorrow.

I learnt that his name was Thomas, it seemed familiar but I couldn't remember him. I had a feeling that he recongised me too because he kept looking at me like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

Ever since Gally had been stung we didn't really speak and I really hated this side of him. But when he challenged Thomas to fight I defended Thomas and told Gally to pick on someone his own size.

I then found out that Thomas was really stupid because he accepted the challenge. I was surprised when he was beating Gally but then he started getting cocky. And that's when Gally beat him. I warned him but he ignored me, it was his own fault.

We were walking away when I heard Gally shout.

"Hey She-bean, why don't you come fight me, we're still tied for first after all."

I had given up fighting with them when Gally was stung because it was no fun anymore but before that we were always neck and neck. It hurt me to think about the good times we used to have, I missed my best friend.

"Go on then." I agreed.

Luckily for me I remembered all of his weak spots and was able to beat him easily.

"Looks like I win," I said and walked back to my room for some sleep.

Sleep didn't come easily for me because I couldn't get the feeling that something was going to change out of my head.

When I did manage to fall asleep all I could dream about was the fact that I knew Thomas before I came to this hell hole.

Little did I know that everything was going to change and that started tomorrow….


	23. Chapter 21

I woke up refreshed and ready to give Thomas the tour. I chucked on some shorts and a black top, today it was quite chilly so I put on patterned cardigan. I did a French braid in my hair and walked down breakfast.

When I got down, Chuck was talking to Thomas about some random stuff. Thomas looked frustrated and was buzzing to ask questions.

For the rest of breakfast all I heard was the plans for Chuck's next prank and it was going to be on Gally – good luck with that.

Before I could start the tour I noticed Alby with a runner pack on. I walked over to where him, Newt and Minho were standing. I was greeted with a hug from Newt and a wave from the other two. I had Chuck and Thomas behind me waiting for the tour so I needed to be quick.

"Why are you going out into the maze?" I asked Alby.

"Maze?" I heard Thomas asked behind me. I mentally face palmed, this kid asks a lot of questions.

"I'll explain later." I explained to him and I looked back to Alby expecting an answer to my previous question.

"Minho found a dead griever yesterday, we're going to check it out." He replied.

Wow, this could be a clue that everything was going to change. I had a smile on my face but then I dawned on me – it could be a change for the worse.

I hadn't noticed that Thomas had started walking towards the maze until Chuck shouted. I started sprinting towards Thomas but I knew that I wouldn't make to him in time.

Out of nowhere Gally came and tackled Thomas to the ground and they both ended up tumbling to the ground.

A crowd had now formed around us all. Alby was trying to calm the Greenie down but he wasn't listening.

"TELL ME WHY YOU WON'T LET ME LEAVE, WHY YOU WON'T TELL ME ANYTHING AND WHY DO I REMEMBER HER!" Thomas shouted while pointing his index finger at me.

Newt put his arms around me protectively but I pushed him away and started to walk towards Thomas.

"You recognise me too?" I asked in barely a whisper but everyone must have heard it because I heard a few gasps.

Alby started to walk towards us with a scowl on his face, we were in deep trouble.

"You recognised him and you didn't think to tell me Lara?" Alby demanded.

"I didn't know for sure." I said. Alby just blanked me and turned to Thomas.

"What do you think you were doing? We're going to explain to you what this place is all about if you would give us a chance instead of running out into the maze." Alby said.

"Sorry," Thomas mumbled in reply.

"OFF YOU GO, BACK TO YOUR JOBS, NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" Alby shouted to everyone and the crowd disbursed.

We started to walk away but Alby stopped us.

"Not you two, you're going to tell us what you remember."

I explained that I didn't know much just that I recognised Thomas. But Thomas said that he had a memory where a girl was in a room with wires coming out of her head and ears. She was unconscious then I was being dragged down a hall screaming at the top of my lungs. I remembered this and asked Thomas to describe the girl, he described exactly what Amelia looked like.

"Amelia," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that L?" Newt asked me while putting his arm around my shoulders.

"That's Amelia, one of the girls from my memories." I said as I felt tears in my eyes but I held them back. Newt could see this and brought me in for a hug.

After a few minutes Alby decided that he was still going into the maze and dragged Minho out with him.

I was giving Thomas the tour and Chuck was helping me. I made sure that he was allowed to help because he was a Slopper and didn't deserve to be one.

Every time I said something to Thomas he always had a question, for a while I answered his questions but soon I just told him to shut up.

I had just explained to Thomas about the three rules of the Glade when I heard the Greenie alarm go off. We were by the Gardens so I looked to Newt with a confused expression but he replied with a worried one. On the way to the box Thomas was asking stupid questions like, 'What's that noise?' 'Why does everyone look so worried?' I just rolled my eyes. Chuck explained how it was the Greenie alarm and we only get a Greenie once a month, this has never happened before.

The Glade was silent while the box was opening, I was pushing my way to the front when the boys at the front gasped.

When I got to the front I asked Newt,

"Newt what's –"

I stopped talking when I looked down into the box. It was another girl. Inside I was doing a happy dance – I could finally talk to someone about girl stuff. But I knew that this could also mean bad things for the Glade. As I took a closer look, she wasn't moving – it looked like she was dead.

"Lara go down there and she if she's still breathing." Newt told me. He never uses my full name so he must be really worried.

I went down and checked her pulse and luckily she had one. Newt jumped down after me because he noticed something in her hand. He got it and read it aloud.

"She's the last one. Ever."

Voices rang throughout the Glade, some making inappropriate comments like when I came up. But suddenly the girl sat up gasping for breath. Then she made direct contact with Thomas and said,

"Thomas." Everyone turned to look at Thomas but before anyone could say anything the girl spoke again.

"Everything is going to change." Then she fell back into her unconscious position.

But what did she mean everything was going to change? And why did I have a feeling it was going to be bad?

We had taken the girl back to the Medhut and found out that she was in a coma that could last for a couple of days.

Thomas said that he didn't recognise her but I could see in his eyes that he was lying.

It started to rain while we were having lunch – it had never rained before and I could see the worried expressions on everyone's faces.

Once it had stopped raining Thomas went to work in the Gardens with Zart and Newt. I was stuck in the Medhut looking after Ben. He had been in the same state for a week now and it didn't look like he was going to make it.

I had gone to get some food to feed to Ben but when I went back to his room he was gone. I frantically ran to all of the rooms in the Medhut searching for Ben but he was nowhere to be seen. Clint and Jeff looked at me worriedly when I burst into the room where they were treating the girl. I just ignored them and ran outside. I was about to give up searching and tell Newt but footprints caught my eye.

I followed them hoping they were Ben's. I followed them all the way into the deadheads but the trail stopped suddenly. I was about to turn back when I heard talking. I walked towards the sound and I looked to see Ben talking to Thomas but something wasn't right.

"Hey Ben," I said nervously knowing that if I said anything wrong he could turn on me.

He started telling Thomas that he saw him during the changing. And kept repeating the words, 'He's bad.'

"And you." Ben said venomously while pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked while pointing to myself.

"Yes you. You're not supposed to be here. You're a mistake – a variable." He spat.

The words hit me and I immediately felt hurt but I put that aside when saw Ben approaching me and Thomas.

"Run," I whisper-shouted to Thomas.

We ran but Ben was hot on our heels – he was a runner after all. Thomas was a really fast runner, leaving me behind and out of breath.

Suddenly Ben caught up to me and tackled me, I let out a scream. Thomas came back through the bushes trying to pull Ben off of me. That's when I saw the knife in Ben's hand.

"Thomas run, he has a knife." I shouted and broke into a sprint as soon as Ben let go of me.

I heard Thomas get up and follow me, soon we could see the Glade. Thomas printed ahead while I started screaming for help.

As I got into the Glade Ben was still chasing me but then I heard a scream and a crash. I looked back to see that Newt had hit Ben over the head with a rake.

I ran into Newt's arms, explaining what happened. That I went to Ben's room and he wasn't there and I followed him into the deadheads and him chasing us. I was in tears when this was happening and towards the end I couldn't form proper sentences. Thomas filled in for me telling Newt about how Ben was saying Thomas is bad and I'm a mistake.

"Throw him in the slammer, we'll wait for Alby to get here and decide what to do with him." Newt said.

Now all we had to do was wait for Minho and Alby to return.

It was an hour before the doors closed, Newt was sitting in front of the maze doors looking out into the maze.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"They were supposed to be back at Lunch." He replied.

This was bad, something might have happened to them. I tried to keep hope and told Newt that I'm sure they'll be back in time. He replied with an 'I guess'.

55 minutes later and they still weren't back. I was really worried. Everyone was crowded around the doors. This felt like major Déjà vu with Martin and Ben. As soon as I thought of Ben it sent shivers down my spine.

Thomas kept asking stupid questions - if they were going to make it, in which Newt replied with 'They're going to make it.'

"Can't we send someone after them?" Thomas asked.

"It's against the rules, they either make it or they don't." Gally replied. Trust him to put the mood down even more.

"Can't risk losing anyone else." Newt said.

There was 1 minute until the doors closed, I had given up hope. It looked like everyone else had too because everyone had glum faces on and some started to walk away.

The wind blew from out of the maze and the doors started to close.

"Oh no," I heard Chuck say.

But I saw two figures running from around the corners. Well Minho was running and dragging Alby. Alby was obviously hurt and unconscious.

For once I had some hope, but that hope was gone when Minho dropped Alby. Others were shouting and encouraging him but I knew it was no use.

"They're not going to make it." Newt said more to himself than to anyone else.

You gotta leave him' Gally said that, you want to leave your leader in the maze to die, great.

'Come on, come on.'

'Minho run'

'GOOOOO'

'Come on Minho'

'Minho run'

"Leave him," Gally again. He wasn't really helping.

'You can do it'

'Run Minho run'

I looked to Thomas and he looked to me, I could tell that he could was thinking what I was thinking. We nodded to each other and ran through the doors just as they were about to close – we made it just in time. As I was running into the maze I heard three voices.

"Thomas no." Chuck shouted.

"HEY!" Gally yelled.

"LARAAAAA!" Newt's voice still echoed in my brain. And I remembered him grabbing my arm but he couldn't get a strong enough grip on me.

"Great, you just killed yourself." Minho said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Then I realised what I had done, I ran into the maze – I basically committed suicide. Thomas and Minho were arguing but I needed to process what happened. So I sat down, leaning against the walls of ivy.

One thought kept popping into my brain.

 _At least I had an exciting last day_


	24. Chapter 22

I had only been in the maze for a few minutes and I was already going crazy. It wasn't helping that Thomas and Minho were arguing nonstop. They were giving me a headache so I closed my eyes hoping the headache would go away.

I then heard a groan to my left, I opened one eye and saw Alby. I rushed over to him and checked his injuries. He had been stung by a griever and he had a sever wound on his head that was bleeding badly.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted to the two boys who were still arguing.

"What?" Minho said.

"Why is there a wound on Alby's head?" I asked him.

"I did what I had to do." Minho shrugged.

"Well done genius, now it won't stop bleeding." I said. Minho and Thomas' eyes widened in alarm and they came rushing over to where Alby and I were.

The bleeding still wouldn't stop and it looked like the griever sting was getting worse.

"What happens if they don't get the grief serum in time?" Thomas asked.

"We don't know, they probably die." I replied.

"Well we're all gonna die so it doesn't matter." Minho said.

I shoved Minho and scolded him like he was a child. "Don't think like that."

After what seemed like 20 minutes Minho got out his water from his runner pack. His face lit up when he was putting his water back. He got out a box and opened it; there was a bandage, a needle and thread. I snatched it out of his hand and immediately started to stitch Alby's head wound.

While doing it I said to Minho "We've been here for 20 minutes and now you find medical equipment."

"We've only been here 10 minutes." Thomas said.

Oh. I don't really have a good concept of time, I rely on the doors for the time.

Soon I had stitched Alby's wound up so it wasn't bleeding anymore. I was packing the supplies into the box when I heard a low moaning and metallic click. I recognised the sound as a griever. We all looked at each other and Minho yelled at us to follow him.

I was on Minho's heels when I heard Thomas shout to us about Alby. We couldn't leave him there for dead but we can't risk our lives to try and save his, for all we know he could die before the morning comes.

We ran back to Thomas and Alby.

"I have a plan," Thomas said.

We began to follow Thomas, I chuckled to myself because it was weird how Minho was being bossed around by a Greenie.

We rounded a corner and Thomas stopped, he began to test how strong the ivy was and they looked pretty strong.

The boys began to use the ivy to heave Alby up onto the maze wall, hoping the grievers wouldn't notice him.

The maze shifted every night and one of the doors around the corner began to open up and Minho's expression changed every quickly.

"Oh no. We gotta go." He said.

Thomas started to protest but suddenly Minho dropped the ivy and started to run off.

"Sorry Greenie, Lara come with me. Newt would kill me if I left you here. I sent an apologetic smile to Thomas and followed Minho.

I could see a 'T' junction up ahead.

"I'll go right and you go left Lara. Run like your life depends on it, because it does." Minho shouted at me before turning right.

I went left and ran until my chest started to hurt. I wasn't used to running so I couldn't run fast over a long distance.

I had to take a break so I sat down praying that the boys were alright and that no griever would appear. That's when I got the pain in my head.

 _Is it really necessary to remember a song right now?_

 **Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion**

 **And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?**

 **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **A lot of fight left in me**

 **Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion**

 **This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me**

I focused on the lyrics and realised they had a meaning behind them. Everyone probably thinks I won't make it because I'm a weak girl. But I need to prove them wrong. I used the rest of my strength to get up and continue running.

I don't know how long I had been running but I know that it had been a while because I was aching all over and the sky was black. Luckily I could still see. I had been turning corner after corner, it feels like I'm going around in circles.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard the familiar sound of a griever. It was coming from ahead of me. I was about to turn and run back where I came from but it appeared in front of me.

My heartrate had increased dramatically, I did the only thing I could think of; Run.

You'd think that I would run away from the griever but no, I ran towards it. I don't know what I was thinking or where I got the guts from but I ran straight towards it.

It came at me but I dodged it. While it was still facing the other way I jumped on its back. Making sure I wasn't near its stinger or spikes. The creature jerked forward and I almost fell but I was able to hang onto one of its spikes.

Then the spike broke off, I was offended to say the least. And it made me question how smart these creatures actually were.

I kept trying to swing the spike at the griever as a weapon but it wasn't working. Then a wall down the corridor started to close and I used this as an opportunity. I ran straight towards it and ran straight through it when there was a small gap.

The griever got squashed while I made it through without any injuries. I was panting for breath when I heard two people yelling, it had to be Thomas and Minho so I ran towards the sound.

I turned round a corner to a dead end. But I looked again and saw some sort of cliff, so this was what Alby was talking about when he said he was going to throw people off of the cliff. But then I saw two figures slowly backing away towards the cliff, why were they doing that?

Then I saw three grievers walking slowly towards them. I needed to do something but I couldn't think of anything. I felt something in my hand and I looked down to see the spike of the griever I fought earlier. That gave me an idea.

I threw the spike at one of the grievers and they all turned to look at me. Now they were all coming towards me. I wanted to run but Minho and Thomas were shouting gibberish at me and waving their hands frantically. What were they trying to tell me?

The grievers were closer than ever now but with a stroke of luck I realised what the boys were trying to say. They wanted me to duck under the grievers and run towards them.

That's exactly what I did, but when I was trying to get under one of the grievers it used its claw and swiped my arm. I let out an agonising scream, blood was pouring out of my arm at an alarming rate but I was glad that I wasn't stung.

We were all so close to the cliff now and I had no idea of what we were supposed to be doing.

"On the count of three jump to the left and me and Thomas will jump to the right." Minho said in a rushed whisper so I barely heard what he said.

The grievers kept advancing towards us and they could easily sting us right now but that's when Minho started counting down from three.

 _Three_

Minho is in front of me and Thomas is behind me.

 _Two_

The griever is coming at Minho with its stinger.

 _One_

I jumped to the left.

It confirmed my thoughts that grievers weren't as smart as they seemed because I watched one by one as they fell off of the cliff. With that we all high-fived each other but as soon as we did that, pain flared up in my arm and I let out another agonising scream.

They both looked at me with worried expressions but I assured them that I should be ok, as long as we get to the Glade by morning and the cut doesn't get infected.

We still had a few hours until the doors opened so we sat down and had a rest. I could hear Thomas crying, Minho muttering to himself and I was taking steady breaths, hoping the stinging sensation in my arm would go away.

"So what did you two do while I was off killing a griever?" I asked them, I emphasized the point about me killing a griever, just to show off.

"You killed a griever?" Minho questioned in disbelief. I just nodded my head in reply.

"So did Greenie over here." Minho said while pointing to Thomas. That impressed me, the Greenie killed a griever.

"I was pretty much hiding from grievers and helping Alby while you two ran off." Thomas said while shooting us a glare.

"Sor-ry but I wanted to stay alive." I said.

"Wait, Alby's still alive?" Minho questioned.

"Yeah." Thomas replied.

"Up you get, we need to see the grievers you both killed and see if Alby is still alive." Minho said while getting up.

As we were running through the maze we passed the griever I killed. Its guts were all over the place and I think I threw up a little in my mouth but I held it down. Later on we passed the griever Thomas killed and that looked just as bad and this time I really did throw up.

After I had wiped my mouth we carried on running. Soon we had found Alby, we lowered him from the wall until he was lying down on the floor.

I checked his heartrate, it was faint but still there. It was amazing, I don't know how he could have survived all through the night while being stung but he did it. Alby was always a fighter.

I offered to help carry Alby back to the Glade but the said that I didn't need to strain my arm and losing any more blood.

We were so close to the Glade now and the doors opened.

 _We actually survived a night in the maze, we're the first ones to ever survive a night in the maze._

Then we could see the Glade in sight and the Gladers had shocked looks on their faces. There was a few steps until we were in the Glade when I started to feel dizzy and I started to stumble.

I looked down to my arm to see that it had started to bleed again. That's when I fell into the Glade. Then all I saw was black.

 **Newt's P.O.V**

I had tried to grab her arm but I didn't get a firm enough grip on it. It's all my fault, I should have kept her safe but I didn't.

How could she do this to me? Again! In the maze and most likely dead was: The Greenie, our leader, my best friend and my girlfriend. Everyone I loved the most was in that maze and was going to die. It also meant that I was in control of the Glade, a responsibility I hated having.

People had tried to talk to me but I shoved them off telling them to go to bed and till the morning. Chuck tried to give us all hope but in our minds we knew that none of them were coming out of there alive.

All night me and Chuck sat leaning again the doors of the maze. At around midnight I was still awake and I heard the light snores of Chuck next to me. That lead me to thinking how young he is and how he shouldn't be here.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard two male shouts coming from them maze, no female though. I felt tears in my eyes and I couldn't hold them in. Chuck had been woken up by the screams and I know that he was thinking the same as me so to comfort him I put my arm around his shoulder and let him sleep on my lap like a baby.

I was worrying about what could have happened to Lara and if the boys were still alive. I had a little bit of hope in me that Minho and Thomas were still alive. There was no way Alby was still alive and I hadn't heard anything from Lara so I guessed she was dead.

I was beginning to fall asleep when I heard a scream, this time it was feminine, I let out a sigh of relief hoping that Lara was ok. But then I started to worry because it sounded as if she was in pain.

The scream had woke Chuck up in an instant so I knew that I had to have woken up the rest of the Glade as well.

I don't know how but I was able to sleep for a few hours and I woke up just before the doors were supposed to open.

All of the hope was drained from me because no one survives a night in the maze. I hadn't heard from Thomas and Minho since the start of the night, Alby was probably dead at the start of the night and Lara sounded as if she was in pain so she must have died a slow and painful death.

Unfortunately Chuck couldn't accept the fact that they were all dead and still had hope – too much hope. A crowd had formed around to doors in anticipation waiting for the doors to open.

Finally the doors started to open. Tears formed in my eyes when there was nothing there.

"See, told you they would make it." I told Chuck but regretted it after because I sounded too harsh.

The crowd started to disband until Chuck called.

"Look!" he pointed into the maze.

I saw three figures, two of which were carrying another figure. My mouth dropped open, this couldn't be possible. They were all still alive, unless Alby wasn't.

Then I noticed that Lara started to stumble. She then looked down to her arm, I followed he arms there and saw a huge cut on her arm and blood was flowing out of it like a waterfall.

She was so close to the Glade when she fell and blacked out.


	25. Chapter 23

_I was in the classroom again but this time my past self wasn't there. Then I saw that all of the children were looking at a screen. I turned to face it and I was horrified with what I saw._

 _It was an advertisement for a TV show of kids in a maze. It had to be us, we were in this hell hole so people could have some entertainment?_

 _But the children looked sad as well. Then on the screen came a video of the Glade. There wasn't as many boys as there was now so I guessed that this was a while back. Everyone was hard at work when the Greenie alarm blared. Everyone ran to the box and when it opened you could see me._

 _I looked a mess, with blood pouring down my face. I smiled a bit when I got out of the box myself, I looked strong and showed that I wasn't some weak girl. But then my face dropped when I saw myself faint._

 _Then the time skipped and this time I was at someone's house, but again my past self wasn't there. Instead it was one of the girls who was in the classroom. I couldn't remember who she was but she was with her family looking at her TV screen._

 _The screen lit up and it showed Minho and Alby in the maze. It showed Alby getting stung by a griever, I had to turn away while Minho knocked Alby out. Then it showed me and Thomas running into the maze. For a while it showed us all in the maze ad how me and Thomas both killed a griever._

 _The strange thing was a few times my vision would start to go blurry and I would start to see white. And whenever something happened to me on the computer screen I could feel it in my body now, and some of it bloody well hurt._

 _Then it all started to fade out…_

I woke up to a pain in my arm and my head. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but the pain just got worse. I layed there for another few minutes and tried again but this time I was interrupted by voices.

I immediately fell back down and closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing hoping they wouldn't notice I was awake. I recognised it as Jeff who was treating me but there was also someone else in the room.

"Is she awake?" The voice asked. It was so familiar but I couldn't remember who it was.

"Not at the minute." Jeff replied.

"Can we just force her to wake up?" The voice said again. This time I knew who it was. The only person who was cold hearted and came up with harsh and ludicrous ideas – Gally. I mentally rolled my eyes, he couldn't even have a little pity for me?

"No, we're luck she's still alive. We lost her a few times already, we can't risk it." Jeff said. I nearly died? This made my heartrate quicken and it was harder to pretend I was asleep.

"Can the girl at least come to the Gathering?" Gally questioned.

"Nope, she's still in a coma. But have a nice time at the Gathering." Jeff said while rushing Gally out of the door.

Jeff checked me over once more and changed my bandage – which hurt a lot. He left and I heard him trudge down the stairs and slam the door to the Medhut shut.

I slowly got up and stuck my head out of the door to make sure that the coast was clear. Once I was sure that it was safe to come out I opened the door and began my journey down the corridor. I found the door the girl was in and decided to check in on her.

When I opened the door I let out a small yelp but quickly covered my mouth hoping no one else would hear it. The girl was sitting in the bed looking well. She was writing, I don't know what but when she saw me she looked freaked out too.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said. So she was smart, _dang_.

"If I tell you why I'm awake will you tell me why you're awake and what you're doing?" I said hoping to make a compromise.

"Sure," She agreed.

I explained to her that I had just woken up and I couldn't deal with the rest of the Gladers right now. I explained to her what happened in the maze and what had happened since I got here two years ago. This took a bit of time but she listened to every word I said.

"Now your turn." I said.

"Well, how did you feel when you found out you were surrounded by boys? I didn't know about you until I heard one of the boys asking so many questions about you." She started.

"Did he have a strong accent?" I interrupted. She nodded her head and carried on.

"I decided not to let anyone know I was awake. When no one was here I began to get really bored so I looked in the cupboard and found a book." She reached under the bed and pulled up The Hunger Games.

"I read it and loved it. But reading didn't interest me so I found a pen and some paper. I began writing stories that popped into my mind. And whenever I slept I would have these memories that really creeped me out so I began to write those down too." She finished.

I stood there shocked. I was quite annoyed that she just took one of my books but I pushed that aside and focused on the more important stuff.

"What did you remember?" I asked.

She remembered the memory I had just had and the one Thomas had. She also remembered a few others that were irrelevant. She then showed me what she had written.

I was stunned with what I had read, it was amazing. Even better than some of the book I've read. There were a few short stories which I read and I promised that I would read the longer ones later. It was true what Newt said, everyone has a hobby that they remember from their previous life, the girl's was writing. That's when it dawned on me, I didn't know her name.

"What's your name?" We both said at the same time. We both chuckled at this and said our names at the same time.

"Lara."

"Teresa."

I couldn't help but think that I knew that name from somewhere but where?

"Well, feel free to ask me whatever questions you want, and always talk to me if you have any worries. The guys are no use. It's gonna be nice to have a girl here for a change." I told Teresa.

"Thanks, but the boy name Thomas came and talked to me while I was in a coma, explaining how this place works." She said. I needed to speak to Thomas about this, it was quite creepy.

"So they're having a Gathering, most likely about us wanna go crash it?" I asked her.

"Let's go." She replied with a smirk on her face. I knew that we were going to get on well and maybe become best friends.

We had to sneak behind the back of the Medhut to get to where the Gathering was held. But there was an open bit between the two so any Glader could see us but we had to take the chance. We ran but immediately heard Jeff yelling at us from behind. We began to run even faster and we reached the council house.

I bust down the door to the room and everyone's head turned towards us. Their mouths were wide open, if they stayed like that anymore they would catch flies in their mouths.

"Have they never seen a girl before?" Teresa whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh out loud which made everyone look at me weirdly.

Before I knew what was happening I was engulfed in a hug by Newt. I hugged him back but soon we were interrupted by Minho coughing but he also had a stupid smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Gally asked in a harsh tone while glaring at Jeff who was standing at the door.

"I tried to stop them, I was having dinner and when I went back neither of them were in their beds." Jeff replied and went back to the Medhut.

"I was so worried about you, I thought you had died a few times." Newt said with tears in his eyes. He bent down to give me a kiss but we were rudely interrupted by Gally.

"Should we carry on with the Gathering? And she should go." He said while pointing to Teresa.

"No!" I said in a stern voice.

No one tried to question me so I pulled a stool over for her to sit down. I placed it next to Thomas and she sat down. I went to sit down in my normal space but I was told by Gally that I had broken the rules too so I had to be 'questioned' too. I just rolled my eyes at this and brought my stool over and sat next to Teresa.

Teresa was the first topic. She was asked what she remembered and she told them about the memories. I could tell something was up with her but I couldn't figure it out, I was going to ask her after the Gathering. Gally kept trying to say that she should be put in the slammer because she doesn't look trustworthy but every one ignored him. Nothing really happened to Teresa, she was just welcomed to the Glade and would be starting her trials tomorrow.

Then it came onto our night in the maze, let's just say it didn't go as well for me as it did for Teresa. We were getting nowhere and everyone was just arguing. Finally Newt was able to calm everyone down, we went round the Keepers asking for their suggestions. Gally kept butting in like he always does.

It was Frypan's turn and he said that everyone could learn from us, we survived a night in the maze – who knows what this could mean for us. Me and Thomas could be the key to all of this. A lot of people agreed with him but a few disagreed and waited for Gally's suggestion, he was always the one to disagree.

Now it was Gally's turn. He said that Thomas was a spy sent here by the creators. He appears and magically we're able to survive a night in the maze and a girl is sent up the next day. He then started accusing us of lying, saying Minho did all of the work.

"Actually Lara did most of the work and Thomas here was the one who saved Alby. I chickened out while these two both saved someone." Minho corrected him.

Then Gally started to say how it was true what Ben said, I was a mistake. If I hadn't of been sent up then none of this would have happened. And Ben was right about Thomas, he didn't know what Thomas did but it was bad. He was pushing me further and further until I cracked.

"You know what," I said with rage and I got up off my seat but I was being held back by Newt and Minho.

"You used to be my best friend, what happened to you?" I said with tears in my eyes.

Gally ignored me and said that we should be put in the slammer for a month.

Finally it was Minho's turn. He started to go on about how I risked my life repeatedly for the two boys and how Thomas had the guts to save Alby where we chickened out. I had to agree with that. But then he said the most ludicrous thing.

"I think we make this shank Keeper of the Runners." He said while pointing to Thomas. My mouth dropped open, Thomas looked like he klunked his pants and Gally started shouting at the top of his lungs. Then things got even crazier.

"And Lara here, she should be made a runner and the leader of the Glade."

I actually fell off of my chair at this, others stopped moving completely. Had Minho lost his mind?

"Minho don't be stupid." Newt said.

"I'm not being stupid, I'm stating my opinion." Minho replied.

"I've made my decision." Newt shouted over all of the commotion and everyone fell silent.

"Minho, you're staying Keeper of the Runners and Alby's staying leader of the Glade. But you both get to become a runner." Newt continued.

"WHAT!" Gally shouted. "What about order?"

"Yes we still need order so you will both spend the night in the slammer with no food." Newt said.

"Seriously?" Gally said in disbelief.

I didn't really want to be a runner so I spoke up. "I don't really want to be a runner, but I will work with the maps for an hour every night – with Teresa." I said.

Everyone agreed and I was happy with that. Everyone but Gally.

"I can't believe this." Gally said while storming out of the room. Frypan tried to stop him but it was no use.

When we were out of the council room I asked Newt what happened to Ben, I hadn't seen him so I wondered what had happened to him. He was banished, I'm glad I wasn't there.

We silently walked to the slammer I bid Newt a goodnight and tried to fall asleep. It was so uncomfortable, it wasn't until midnight that I fell asleep. But I was constantly being woken up from nightmares of the grievers and it didn't help that I could hear them out in the maze.


	26. Chapter 24

I woke up with a crick in my neck. It was stupid floor of the slammer, it was so uncomfortable and it couldn't have helped that I was tossing and turning all night.

Teresa and I were still in recovery mode so we got the day off (except for looking over the maps) but we had to start work tomorrow. We were both sitting in the Medhut talking about anything and everything. I read some more of Teresa's writings and showed her my book collection. We gossiped a lot and I remembered that most girls liked to gossip – I guess we were just like them.

After we had talked about everything there was to talk about I started reading The Chronicles of Narnia and Teresa went back to writing another story. The story was so intriguing, my favourite character had to be Edmund. I got so lost in the story that I didn't notice that Teresa had stopped writing and started acting really weird.

"I need to tell you something." She blurted out. It took me by surprise but I was polite and put my book down.

"Sure," I said to her. She started playing with her fingers, I noticed that it was something she did when she was nervous. She mumbled something but I couldn't hear it so I told her to speak louder.

"I can speak to Thomas in my head." She said a bit more loudly. I was shocked, it should be impossible but in the Glade anything is possible. I always knew something was going on with the two of them but I never knew what. I could tell she was telling the truth because of the look in her eye.

"I believe you." I told her.

"You do? I didn't think you would, I just trusted you, and you're my best friend here." She said. I chuckled and told her that she was my best friend.

"Now you have to tell me a secret." She said. I was caught off guard and had to think of a secret I had never told anyone.

"I like singing." I blurted out before could stop myself. She raised her eyebrows at this and urged me to carry on.

"I always remember song lyrics at important times. I write them down and hum them when no one is around. But I don't know if I can actually sing." I told her. She had a glint in her eye that told me that she was thankful that I shared such a deep secret with her.

"You can't tell anyone." She said.

"I won't if you won't." I told her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Now you have to sing me a song, to see if your good at singing or not." She said.

I was about to object when I heard a crash from the room next to us. Me and Teresa both looked at each other and ran to the room.

It was Alby's room that the noise had come from and as soon as I opened the door Alby was up and going insane. I tried to calm him down but nothing was working. I told Teresa to go get Clint and Newt. A few minutes later she came in with Clint, Newt and Gally – no one asked for him.

Me and Teresa were ushered out of the room, we had to go outside. We wondered around the Glade and we were by the wall of names, Teresa carved out her name and we carried on with our walk.

We were by the maze doors when Minho and Thomas came out panting and stuttering. After they caught their breath we asked them what was wrong.

"We think we've found the way out." Said Thomas excitedly. I was in shock and I didn't know what to say.

"Is it true?" I turned to ask Minho for clarification. He nodded his head and I zoned out thinking about what this could mean for us.

I was snapped out of my trance when Newt came walking over. The two boys explained to him what they found. They knew that the cliff was the way out – thanks to Thomas having a memory but there's a code we need to find. I think it's in the maps but hopefully tonight I'll be able to find something. Another problem is that the cliff is home to the grievers, it's going to be a battle trying to get out of here.

Newt was shocked by this information but it seemed like something else was on his mind.

"Tommy, Alby wants to speak to you, won't say two words to me but wants to speak to you – great." Newt said.

"Why does he want to speak to Tom?" Teresa asked.

"I don't know but he wants to speak to Lara too." Newt replied.

We walked to the Medhut while Minho went to go and draw the maps for today.

When we entered the room Alby was a complete mess. It didn't look safe to approach him but Thomas being Thomas went up to Alby and asked if he was ok. In return he got a cold glare and a grunt.

"You wanted to see us?" I asked cautiously.

"Newt go." Alby demanded.

"But –" Newt started.

"Just go." Alby interrupted.

"After all I've done." Newt muttered while leaving the room.

We were standing there for a few minutes in an awkward silence until Alby started to explain what he saw during the changing. I was shocked, no one had ever tried to explain what they saw during the changing. He had seen Thomas and me, that three people now who have seen us during the changing. He said that the world as we thought it would be isn't real and is scorched. I didn't believe this, I had memories of me in a classroom and it didn't look like a scorched land to me. And he mentioned something about the flare. When he said the word flare something popped in my brain, everything in the Glade seemed familiar and that word brought it all together. I was having serious déjà vu. But I couldn't collect any memories on the word.

Alby had just said about keeping the maps safe but couldn't go on anymore as he got hold of a picture frame and whacked Thomas over the head with it, he fell to the ground unconscious with blood coming out of the wound.

"NEWT!" I shouted.

But as I did this, Alby got me by the throat and propped me up against the wall – he started to cut my oxygen supply off. I was finding it hard to breathe and I was getting dizzy. Black spots were starting to cloud my vision when Alby was knocked off of me by Clint and Newt. I hadn't realised that Clint and Jeff had come in but I was thankful they did.

Alby was restrained on the bed and with guilty eyes he begged for forgiveness and I gave it to him. Bruises were already starting to form on my neck, but as long as I didn't touch it I should be fine.

That night Teresa and I were studying the maps forever but we found nothing. We had to stop when it got dark and it was time for bed.

I hadn't realised how tired I was until I got in my hammock and fell asleep immediately.


	27. Chapter 25

The start of the day wasn't that eventful, I went back to work while Teresa was trying out as a slicer. I had wished her luck but just before lunch I heard the scream and I knew that Winston had killed an animal.

A few minutes later she came in the room with tears in her eyes and an unreadable expression on her face. I couldn't help but laugh which earned me a glare but it was worth it. I knew that she wouldn't want to go back to the bloodhouse so I told her she could help me.

Alby had been given the all clear by Clint so he was free to go back to his leader duties. There was no one injured so all we had to do was tidy up. As we were tidying up I started to talk about the way out the boys had found.

"So, what do you think about Thomas and Minho finding a way out?"

"Huh? Thomas? Oh yeah." She replied while stuttering. I instantly knew what was going on with her.

"You like Thomas." I told her.

She blushed red and then said, "Yeah as a friend?"

"Nope, you like like him." I said. I didn't think it was possible but she blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Ok maybe I do." She admitted.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed.

She explained to me that she liked Thomas when they started talking in their heads. She blabbed on about Thomas and how he was perfect, she got lost in her own little world. I chuckled at this and it snapped her out of her trance.

Alby let Teresa work with me for the rest of the day. Thomas and Minho had come out of the maze saying that they had marked out where the grievers go and where we would fall to our death if we were to jump. But we couldn't even attempt to jump if we didn't have the code so Teresa and I finished work early and went to the map room.

There was already a few runners there including Thomas and Minho. We got all of the maps together and started to compare them with previous days. Nothing, we couldn't find anything. We had to be missing something and I bet when we find it, it will be obvious. I frustratedly threw the maps on the floor, it was no use spending any more time on it. We couldn't think straight now so we decided to go to the edge of the deadheads to have a chat.

We mainly talked about Thomas and Newt, how perfect they were. Gally was mentioned a few times and I told Teresa how he used to be nice. I felt down talking about it, I felt like a piece of me was taken away when Gally was stung. No one was left to protect me, I knew I had everyone else but Gally protected me the most and now he's gone.

We were interrupted by Chuck running to us out of breath. He started talking about how he was running away from Alby. Alby had been one of the few Chuck hadn't pranked yet and I'm surprised that he had the guts to do it – especially since Alby had just gone through the changing. Chuck had nicked a chicken from Winston. He put chicken food in Alby's pocket and the chicken started to peck him and wouldn't stop. I could imagine the look on Alby's face.

"At least he hasn't got us yet." I whispered to Teresa.

"I heard that." Chuck said.

"And Lara, I promise that I will get you. Even if it's the last thing I do. I will live long enough that you get pranked – I promise." Chuck carried on.

I felt a bit panicked, he must be planning something big for me. I just have to remind myself to keep a lookout all the time. We were laughing and joking for ages, until it started getting dark and that's when we heard the yells.

"LARA."

"TERESA."

"CHUCK."

Then Minho, Newt and Thomas came into view. They had serious and worried expressions on their faces. They had clearly been looking for us for a while. I was engulfed in a hug by Newt and Teresa got a hug from Thomas, making them both blush. I let out a little chuckle at their awkwardness. Minho put an arm around Chuck and ruffled his hair, making sure he was ok.

"Newt, what's wrong? Missing me after a few hours." I joked.

"Have you realised how long you've been gossiping?" Newt replied in a harsh tone. Now I knew something was wrong. Newt never spoke like that unless…

"Huh?" Teresa asked.

"Have you noticed the time?" Minho asked me.

Then realisation hit me, I hadn't heard the doors close. Newt only spoke seriously when it had something to do with the maze.

"The doors," I whispered.

I broke out into a sprint and when I got into the centre of the Glade everyone was clueless and panicking. There were builders trying to barricade the windows of the homestead. Some were even trying to barricade the maze entrances. Alby was yelling for everyone to get inside the homestead or the Medhut.

Before I could go to help, grievers started coming in from the maze – breaking the wood panels the builders were building. Some of the lucky builders managed to escape. But the unlucky ones, well let's just say they didn't die a peaceful death.

I was able to count 8 grievers in total. They each ran to different parts of the Glade. Gally and a few others were able to get inside the box, Py the Greenie after me tried to get in the box too but was snatched by a griever.

4 of the grievers had caught someone and headed into the maze while the other 4 went around killing everyone in their path, showing no mercy. I couldn't move, I tried to but it was as if I was paralysed.

The voices of everyone were blurry and I couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew that they had to be shouting. Suddenly I was lifted off of my feet by Newt and we were running towards the Medhut, but a griever got in our way.

It lifted its long, mechanical arm and reached behind us and got Zart. I could hear the screams of everyone around me but I couldn't bring myself to move. I couldn't form words in my mouth and Newt was slowing down the longer he held me. After many attempts I managed to get out two words,

"Leave me."

That's when Newt tripped. I still couldn't move so I was picked up by Minho, others were shouting for Newt to get up and run. We were heading for the homestead and we were nearly there. Newt was trying hard to run but his leg was preventing him from running fast.

Then a griever appeared right behind him. Internally I was screaming but my physical self was showing no emotion. What was wrong with me?

As if someone pressed an off switch I was able to move again. I was half way through an internal scream so it was really embarrassing when I started screaming out loud. I jumped out of Minho's arms and ran over to Newt despite the protests of the others.

The griever was about to grab him so I propelled my legs to go faster. But it was too late, the griever had Newt and was heading into the maze.

I don't know what came over me but suddenly I found myself with my dagger in my hand and I was charging towards the griever.

I turned around and looked confused when it saw me, that's when I remembered – grievers aren't that smart. It tried to get me with its other arm but I kept dodging and moving from side to side. When it got close enough I was able to snap its arm off. The only arm it had left was the one that was carrying Newt. It was stupid enough to drop Newt and come charging after me.

I was confident that I could lose it, I just had to run around the Glade a few times. But then I tripped over a rock and went tumbling to the ground. I looked up to be face to face with the griever. I prepared myself for death but it never came. Instead it tumbled side wards, lying dead. I looked up to see Newt with a spear.

"I owed you." He said before taking my hand and dragging me to the homestead.

When we were in the homestead the doors were locked. Everyone was silent, most holding their breath. Someone let out a sigh of relief but that was a huge mistake.

A griever arm came in through the roof and frantically waved its arm around searching for victims. Everyone was doing the best they could to beat the arm away but it wasn't working.

Suddenly it found Chuck and started to pull him out of the homestead. Everyone started to scream, but mine was heard most over everyone else's.

Thomas grabbed onto one of Chuck's arms and tried to get him out of the grievers grasp but he wasn't strong enough. I leapt into the air and grabbed his other arm and started pulling along with Thomas.

We were close to saving Chuck when out of nowhere Alby came and was beating the griever arm to a pulp. Chuck was free and panting heavily. I brought him into a hug and moved him away from the entrance.

Then another griever arm came in a found Alby, it kept tugging on Alby but Thomas was holding him back. I ran to try and help him but it was too late, he was already half way out of the homestead.

Alby managed to tell Thomas his last words before being dragged out of the homestead.

"Get them out of here. You, Lara and Teresa are the key."

After that the grievers left and went back into the maze. Everyone was in shock but managed to get out of the homestead to see the damage. It was horrific, things were on fire, buildings were collapsed and the map room was on fire.

I ran over to the map room, all of the maps were destroyed. We couldn't salvage anything. I sat down thinking about what we were going to do now, our only chance of getting out of this hell hole was ruined.

I jumped in surprise when I felt two hands on my shoulders. I found it to be Newt when he whispered in my ear.

"The maps are safe, don't worry. But you might want to come over here."

I followed Newt over to where all of the survivors were. Then Gally and his friends came striding over like they owned the place. Gally started to punch Thomas, but Thomas didn't react but took all of the beatings he was given. People were finally able to pry Gally off of Thomas.

Gally started cursing and shouting threats to Thomas, but Thomas was out of it; clearly something was on his mind. He snatched the griever's stinger that Teresa had somehow and injected himself with it.

I gasped and ran over to Thomas taking the stinger out of his leg. Jeff was instantly by my side with the grief serum and injected it into Thomas. I was about to help and deal with Thomas' injuries but I was stopped by Thomas when he grabbed my wrist and spoke.

"Lara, Teresa, don't worry, I need to remember."


	28. Chapter 26

It was last night when Thomas injected himself with the griever singer. He had been going through the changing since. He was lucky because we didn't have many grief serums left. All day his screams have been haunting the Glade and it doesn't look like he'll be waking up anytime soon

As Alby is gone and Newt can't handle the pressure of being the leader, Gally put himself in charge. And the first thing he did was throw Thomas and Teresa in the slammer. I asked Minho why Gally didn't put me in the slammer and he said it was because everything started changing the moment those two showed up.

Now Me, Minho, Newt and Chuck are sitting outside of the slammer that Teresa and Thomas are in. I've been talking to Teresa about what happened last night. Who we lost and who survived, we lost about a quarter of us.

I was starting to get tired and was dosing off when I heard a deep gasp for air so I turned to see Thomas alert and awake. I was surprised, I expected him to be in the changing for a few more days – this is the shortest amount of time someone has gone through the changing.

"Hey there." Teresa said to Thomas, I wanted to laugh but it wasn't the most appropriate time.

I opened the slammer and jumped in to check Thomas over and to see if he was ok. Surprisingly he was fine, normal heartrate and he seemed fine.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I feel fine, it didn't even hurt but I still haven't remembered what I remembered during the changing yet." He replied.

Then Teresa hit him over the head and everyone chuckled at that.

"Is that better shank?" Teresa asked. It was weird hearing her use Glader slang and I made Chuck laugh even harder.

In an instant Thomas' expression changed from confused and happy to disappointment and anger.

"I didn't remember anything shucking useful. Just the things Lara has already remembered and a few memories of me in a class." He said while getting up and kicking the wall.

"Woah, calm down there shank, at least you tried and we're thankful for that." Newt piped up.

I still can't believe there was no clue as to the way out, not even one. How were we supposed to escape now? Just keep studying the maps? And who knows the doors might not close again tonight and we'll lose even more.

Then Gally appeared bossy people around as usual.

"I see Thomas is awake." Gally said.

"Nah, thanks captain obvious." I replied earning a glare from Gally and a look from Newt telling me to shut up.

"Well, Minho you're going in the maze." Gally said ignoring my previous statement.

"What! It's nearly lunch, I'll have hardly any time." Minho objected.

"Just check out the cliff and see if there's any sign of grievers and come back." Gally replied harshly.

Thomas piped up and said, "Can I go into the maze?" I gave him a look asking him if he was stupid, of course the person who hates him isn't going to let him into the maze.

"No, you and her are going to be banished." Gally said while pointing to Teresa.

"Over my dead body." I said.

"That can be arranged." Gally smirked.

"Technically Newt's still in charge so it's his decision." Chuck butted in. No one realises how smart he actually is and I'm glad he made that observation.

"Huh, your right Chuck, thanks. And I say that they will not be banished." Newt said proudly.

Minho was about to go into the maze when a huge argument started between Thomas and Newt against Gally.

I tried to listen to what they were saying but I couldn't focus and my hearing was all blurry – like yesterday.

I could only make out a few of the words they were saying and most importantly three words stuck out to me: Maze, Runner and Book.

That's when a pain shot through my temples and I crashed to the floor. I still couldn't focus properly but I could sense the presence of everyone around me. An even more agonising pain shot through my whole body and that's when it all clicked.

It all flashed by in an instant but I was having some serious déjà vu. Then everything just vanished, again like someone had just pressed an off switch. The pain stopped, the images stopped and I could hear properly again.

I stood up that second and was greeted by worried glances from everyone – including Gally.

"What happened L?" Newt asked while slowly approaching me.

"I know how to get out of here." I said and everyone gasped and the murmuring started.

Newt was able calm them down and asked me what I meant. I ran past him to my book collection in my room. I looked through all of the books I had and still didn't find what I was looking for. When I came out of the homestead everyone was giving me worried glances, thinking I had finally gone crazy but I knew what I was doing.

"Teresa show me the box that came up with you." I told Teresa. She hesitated at first but after I sent her a glare she went and got her box.

She showed me a box that was locked and said that she couldn't open it and didn't know what was in it.

I tried prying the box open and I was getting frustrated now so I put the box on the floor and stamped on it until it opened.

Finally I opened it and found what I was looking for. It was a book covered in brown paper. I held it up like a trophy and started saying how this was the key to our escape. I got even more weird glances and now I could see that I looked insane.

I tore off the brown paper and the front cover was showing – The Maze Runner. I smiled to myself and showed Newt. He looked amazed and hugged me but then he asked how that had the answers.

"This book is basically our lives but from when Thomas came up, it has how they got out so it will show us how we get out." I answered.

Everyone gasped in amazement and urged me to read it and hurry up. I wanted to take in every detail about it so I read it very carefully hoping it had the way out….


	29. Chapter 27

I was up last night trying to finish off the book. Unfortunately I hadn't managed to finish it as I fell asleep but this morning I woke up and finished it off.

I had the way out of here but the strange thing was, it didn't have the end of the book. It's almost if they don't want us to know the end, they don't want us to see how we end up.

I noticed a few things when I was reading it. First off there wasn't much background history on life before Thomas came up. Also I wasn't in the story, Teresa was the first and only girl. Gally was gone by this point, he turned crazy and attacked Newt. I was glad this didn't happen with us because I don't know if I could forgive Gally if he did anything like that. But I was really creepy reading a book on our lives, I don't know if I should be weirded out by this or not.

I walked confidently down to breakfast, I was a bit later than usual but everyone was still having breakfast at this time. I needed to tell everyone fast because this could be our last chance of getting out of here. I knew the code to get out but I needed it to be double checked.

As soon as I entered everyone went quiet and looked at me expectantly. I decided to mess with them a bit so I turned my expression into a sad one and shook my head while looking at my feet. Newt started to approach me and was about to comfort me when I screamed,

"I KNOW HOW TO GET OUT!"

Everyone started cheering and I could see the expressions on everyone's faces, they were happier than they've ever been. I just hope that we weren't given false hope.

I told everyone how the maps were the key. How we are supposed to compare each section with another section, not with the same section.

We were frantically cutting up the maps and putting them together to find the words. Finally after hours of work we were able to find the words I expected to find.

 _Float_

 _Catch_

 _Bleed_

 _Stiff_

 _Death_

 _Push_

They weren't the happiest words in the world but to us they meant everything. We told the rest of the Gladers about out escape. The chances of us running into grievers were high but it could be our only way out of here. Most agreed to come with us but some were saying that this was our home. I was surprised that Gally was leading the group to stay here, he always wanted to get out of here, but I guess the changing really does change you.

We packed our bags ready to escape this place. In my bag I packed water, spare clothes and the code and we each got a weapon. But I felt like I was forgetting something.

There was about 40 of us ready to head out into the maze when Gally and his group stopped us. They argued and argued for us to stay with them but none of us budged. Then it dawned on me, this would be the last time I saw Gally, I know he didn't like me at the minute but I still remember the good times we had together.

So I went up to Gally and gave him a hug. He tensed up at first but then he gave in and hugged me back, it was like having the old Gally back. Then I remembered something.

I ran back to my room and got three books of the Gone series, to keep me entertained when or if we got out of here and I got the first Hunger games book. It was my favourite book for two reasons, it was the first book I had read here and it had one of the best story lines ever.

I stuffed them in my bag and ran back outside and gave Gally the Hunger Games book, I told him how much it meant to me. When I was about to walk away when he pulled me back by the wrist and pulled me in for another hug. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I tried to hold them in. I couldn't hold them in any longer when Gally whispered a 'good luck' in my ear.

After that we set off into the maze and once we turned the corner we stopped to go over the plan. Go towards the cliff, get Thomas and Teresa into the hole to put the code in while everyone else fights off the grievers.

"Shouldn't someone give a pep talk or something?" Minho said after we had went over the plan.

"Go ahead." Newt replied motioning to Minho.

"Be careful. Don't die." Minho said. I rolled my eyes, what kind of pep talk was that?

"Great we're all bloody inspired." Newt said sarcastically.

"Wait, I have a better pep talk." Thomas started.

"Run like your life depends on it. Because it does." He finished. I rolled my eyes; Thomas didn't do a better job than Minho, it was actually worse.

We carried on running through the maze but weirdly there was no grievers around. As we were running a shooting pain rocked through my skull but I ignored it and continued running. Then it stopped and a song came into my head.

 _ **These four lonely walls have changed the way I feel  
The way I feel  
I'm standing still  
And nothing else matters now, you're not here  
So where are you?  
I've been callin' you  
I'm missin' you**_

 _ **Where else can I go? Where else can I go?  
Chasin' you, chasin' you  
Memories turn to dust  
Please don't bury us, I got you  
I got you**_

 _ **Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Ain't runnin' from myself no more  
Together we'll win it all  
I ain't runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Ain't runnin' from myself no more  
I'm ready to face it all  
If I lose myself, I lose it all**_

 _ **I've outrun the fears that chased  
They're standin' still  
I'm runnin' still  
I'm runnin' still  
And every voice that cried inside my head, forever drives  
Forever drives  
I've killed the lights, oh**_

 _ **Where else can I go?  
And where else can I go?  
Chasing you, chasing you oh**_

 _ **Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Ain't runnin' from myself no more  
Together we'll win it all  
I ain't runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Runnin', runnin', runnin'  
Ain't runnin' from myself no more  
I'm ready to face it all**_

 _ **If I lose myself, I lose it all  
If I lose myself, I lose it all  
If I lose myself, I lose it all  
If I lose myself, I lose it all**_

I was still creeped out that the lyrics suited the situation I was in but this time it was true and the song was what I was feeling. This just gave me more determination.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Thomas spoke up. "We haven't bumped into any grievers yet and we're close to the cliff."

Minho was about to turn the corner to the cliff but stopped abruptly when he saw what was around the corner.

"What is it?" I shouted from the back.

"Shhhhh." Minho hushed me.

"This shuckface just jinxed the grievers, there's about 8 of them waiting for us." Minho said. Of course it was Thomas who jinxed it.

We had agreed to make a path for Thomas and Teresa to get to the cliff, do whatever it takes to fight and distract the grievers. Some people wanted to turn back but they couldn't if they wanted to because another 8 grievers came behind us. We had to fight.

We readied ourselves but it seemed no one was going to make the first move. After what seemed like hours Minho let out a battle cry and charged for the grievers at the front.

It was a bloody battle. Straight away there was blood all over the place, from both Gladers and grievers. I charged to a griever straight in front of me but out of the corner of my eye I saw a griever heading for Chuck.

I immediately ran towards him and push Chuck out of the way before the griever struck. But unfortunately I got a cut down my leg. The pain was bearable so I helped Chuck by helping him fight the griever. I wasn't winning this battle but then I saw a path straight towards the cliff.

"Thomas, Teresa, run there's a path." I shouted.

They sprinted to the cliff, but when they were near Chuck, Teresa pulled him down with her. I was thankful – he shouldn't have to witness the deaths of his friends.

When I made sure they had all gone down the hole successfully I continued my battle with the griever. It had managed to corner me and was about to stab me but suddenly it was tackled to the ground and I watched as it lay lifeless.

I looked up to see Newt and was about to engulf him in a hug but I heard a shout to my left.

"NEWT WATCH OUT!" Jeff shouted and pushed Newt out of the way.

I then had to watch the griever tear Jeff apart limb by limb. I stood there speechless as Jeff's screams echoed through the maze. I didn't cry, I couldn't. It was like I had shed too many tears already but it didn't mean that I didn't care about him. I couldn't do anything, one of my best friends sacrificed himself for Newt.

Newt started dragging me away from the scene but I tripped. When I looked down I scream, it was one of Jeff's arms. I kicked it away and started running towards the cliff. But out of the corner of my eye I saw something shiny. I walked over to the object which turned out to be a ring, inside of it there were words carved into it. _**Love you always.**_

I put it in my pocket and continued to run towards the cliff. I saw a few Gladers running towards the cliff but I couldn't tell who they were because they were all covered in blood. It looked like Thomas, Teresa and Chuck hadn't put the code in yet and I started to wonder how long does it take? Did something go wrong?

The first lot of Gladers were approaching the cliff ready to jump but then another army of grievers blocked their way.

Another battle begun but it looked like the grievers were tired too, and we had experienced how to kill them so we had a better advantage.

After a few minutes of fighting, I heard a faint shout and it seemed to be calling my name. I ventured towards the sound, at first I thought I was going crazy but then I heard it clearer. And it was coming from inside the cliff.

Soon I realised it to be Chuck so I jumped into the cliff without even thinking. At first I regretted it because I felt like I was falling to my death but soon I crashed onto hard floor.

"What's wrong? I heard you calling." I said.

"What's the last word?" Teresa asked frantically. That's when I noticed how panicky she was, frantically pushing buttons on a keypad. Chuck looked like he was going to burst into tears but it looked like he was thinking about what to do. Thomas was furiously breaking things, trying to find a way out.

"Push. Why, what's wrong?" I replied nervously.

"I knew it! I keep trying to put it in but it's not working." Teresa shouted and kicked the computer.

I tried to put in the words but Teresa was right, the word _push_ wouldn't go in.

"Er guys." Thomas whispered.

"We're a little busy here Thomas." I said annoyed.

"Guys." Thomas said but more rushed and quiet.

"Tom shut up for a minute." Teresa yelled at him. I was too busy to notice the nickname Teresa had given Thomas.

"GUYS THERES A LOAD OF GRIEVERS THAT HAVE COME DOWN THE CLIFF!" Thomas shouted.

I whipped my head around and there was in fact three grievers approaching.

"You could've told us earlier." I stated.

I tried to work quicker but it turned into a frantic mess and the same happened to Teresa. As I heard a scream from Thomas, Chuck spoke up.

"Maybe you should just push that button!"

He was pointing to a big red button, how we didn't notice it I don't know. Teresa pushed the button and for a second everything went silent.

Then I heard the crash of all of the grievers, they must all be dead. Thomas stepped back and whispered something in Chuck's ear but I couldn't make out what it was.

Glader after Glader started coming in but I didn't care about most of them, I was waiting for one person. Minho came down and then there was a gap, Newt hadn't come down and my heartrate had increased a lot.

"Only 20, that's only half of us." Thomas said. He didn't even care that Newt wasn't here so I had to be the one to bring it up.

"Minho, where's Newt?" I said calmly but inside I was filled with anger and worry. People were obviously worried about how calm I was because a few Gladers stepped away from me.

"Er…. Erm…I…" He started stuttering.

"WHERE IS HE?" I shouted.

"I don't know." Minho admitted.

Before I could do anything someone jumped down into the cliff and landed right in front of me. And that someone was Newt. I hugged him until he said he couldn't breathe. And then I smacked him round the face.

"Where were you? I was so worried." I said angrily.

"Good that." Newt replied. I gave him a look to as to say 'I dare you to say that again'.

"One of the grievers collapsed on top of me when you shut them down." He said.

"I hate to break up your moment but we should really get out of this place." Thomas interrupted.

I looked around the room and saw a door, it must have opened and we didn't realise. Everyone got into a line and was ready to go through the door. Teresa and Chuck went first. When they went down they screamed, I was about to go and see what was happening when I heard them laughing. They were genuinely happy, I couldn't even remember the last time I had seen them happy.

Newt went in next followed by me and Minho was behind me. We made sure that Thomas went last so no one would be left behind. When I went in it was like the floor had suddenly dropped. It was a slide and it was really fun, the twists and turns. I had caught up to Newt and I put my arms around his waist, holding on tight when the slide got really fast. If all slides were like this I would be on them all the time if this was the way out.

But the ride came to a halt when it suddenly stopped. I had let go of Newt by now so when I heard him groan I knew that the ride was over. I tried to stop myself but I was too late and I fell on top of Newt, he let out another groan. I chuckled at this but was cut off when Minho landed on top of me. He weighed so much.

I rolled over and so did Minho, so now we were in the most awkward position. I was laying on the floor while Minho was on top of me with his hands either side of me. He started to wiggle his eyebrows, he was so disgusting so I pushed him off of me and stood up.

Soon everyone was down and we all took in our surroundings. There were white boxes with people in and it looked like there were controllers in the boxes. It was the creators.

Minho was about to start punching the people when a woman in all white came in with someone else who was in a hoodie.

She started explaining how we were the few who passed the maze trials and about variables. She was saying how the ones who died weren't strong enough. When she said this I was about to charge for her but I was held back by Newt.

"But of course there is one more variable." The woman continued.

She pulled the hoodie off of the other person and I heard gasps from the others around me. It was Gally, but he didn't look too good. His eyes were bloodshot, he had bags under his eyes and bruises on his face. We had seen each other hours ago, how can he even get like this in such a short amount of time?

Then he pulled out a gun and it was aimed at Thomas. The next few minutes were a blur and I was speechless.

Thomas had tried to reason with Gally telling him to put the gun down but he wouldn't. Then he pulled the trigger, Teresa and I were screaming and I could feel tears in my eyes.

But when I looked at Thomas he was fine but that's where it all got worse. Chuck fell but luckily Thomas was there to catch him. Then I saw blood spreading across his shirt, he took the bullet for Thomas.

Immediately Thomas was on his knees telling Chuck to stay awake but you could already see that Chuck was struggling to stay awake.

I was full out sobbing when Chuck was asking Thomas to tell his parents that he loved them. I saw him hand Thomas a wood carving. Chuck was getting worse by the second and I couldn't take it, I was about to turn around when I heard it.

"Lara," It was quiet and weak so I knew it had to be Chuck. I knelt down next to Chuck and took his hand. I started telling him that everything would be ok. I told him that he would be with Alby and Jeff – which earned me a kick from Newt. Chuck was old enough and smart enough to know that he was going to die and we couldn't do anything and as much as it broke my heart I knew that it was going to happen.

"Thanks for being my first friend and looking out for me." Chuck managed to say.

"Chuck you promised me that you would play a prank on me before you died. You promised me." I said but it just made me cry even harder.

"I don't feel any pain." Chuck said.

"What?" I said confused.

"I'm joking, see I never break a promise." He replied.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" I asked.

"I always look at the brighter side of bad situations. And like you said I will see Alby and Jeff." Chuck replied with a tear running down his cheek. He opened my hand and placed a necklace chain in my hand, I remember it coming up with him in the box. At the end there was a message saying _**I'm sorry.**_

I tucked it in my pocket before giving Chuck one final hug. Soon Chuck was dead and my tears stopped, I had zoned out. I didn't know what to do – it was like losing a little brother. I looked around and saw Newt with a hand on his mouth, Teresa was silently crying and Minho had his eyes closed with a pained expression on his face.

I was spaced out and didn't hear what everyone was saying. I saw Thomas go and attack Gally, beating him to a pulp. Soon he was pried off of Gally by Minho and was dragged back to Chuck.

Then some men came charging in and shot the woman in white and the other creators in the boxes. Thomas kept trying shake Chuck awake and telling to wake up but he was being dragged away by the men.

Each of us were being dragged away but I was still trying to process what had happened and what was happening now. Then I heard Gally call my name, I turned around and Gally looked bad – really bad.

He reached in his pocket to get something, at first I thought he was going to pull out a gun so I shielded myself but then I saw that he had pulled out something else. It was the Hunger Games book.

"Take it." He told me. On top of it was a charm with an _**M**_ carved into it. I reached for it and put the charm in my pocket along with Chuck's chain and Jeff's ring. I put the book into my bag and follow the men and rest of the Gladers.

We were ushered onto a bus, the windows were blacked out so we couldn't see a thing and we were cut off from the drivers. We couldn't see outside or anything.

Everyone was silent, trying to process what had happened in the past few hours. Some were crying, some looked like they were angry and some seemed out of it.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the three pieces of jewellery I had. I studied each of them and I realised these were the only items the boys had off their past life. Everyone had something, I guess I had my box with clothes and other necessities.

I needed something to remember all of my friends by so I attached the ring and the charm to the chain and put it around my neck. This way I would always have a reminder of some of my closest friends. I noticed Newt, Thomas and Minho watching me, it was like they were studying me, seeing what I would do next.

I was about to confront them about it when the bus stopped and the doors opened. We were ushered into a big metal building.

We had pizza and a huge meal, I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I smelt the food. Even Frypan complimented the food.

After dinner we were told to go to bed, but Teresa and I weren't allowed in the same room as the boys for 'safety reasons'. I found it stupid but I didn't argue because these people had saved us.

We bid the boys goodnight and went to bed but I layed awake for a while thinking about today's events. But overall one thought over powered the rest.

 _We're finally safe._


	30. Thank you!

**A.N:**

I just want to say thanks to everyone who's read this fanfic and I hope you've enjoyed it. And thank you:

 **BookRain**

 **Zoey24**

 **Sarahzcool**

 **ThePinkyNinja**

 **LaughingTina**

For reading this story throughout this whole time and for commenting. Thanks for the supportive comments and constructive criticism.

There will be a sequel that should be up shortly and I hope that you read that too. And if you have any ideas for it feel free to PM me.

xx


	31. Sequel

There should be a sequel up now and it's called One step closer

Thanks

xx


End file.
